Ka mea a ka ʻīlio hihiu (What the Dog Knows)
by FictionWriter91
Summary: A new friend, and a new life. Eddie loves being a part of Steve's pack and living in Steve's home. Then one day, Eddie finds something in Steve's closet that brings out the more vulnerable side of Steve, and Eddie makes it his mission to help Steve get back what he lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever Hawaii Five-0 fanfic! I have been bingeing the show since June and just got to season 8 where Eddie comes in. I had this great idea to write a one shot from his perspective (I love writing from a dog's perspective if you've read my other stories that cross over with A Dog's Purpose). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I used the translator online for the title, so I hope it's right.**

* * *

**Ka mea a ka ʻīlio hihiu**  
**(What the Dog Knows)**

I knew from the moment I met him that he would love me. I was in great pain, so much pain, and he was there until they took me away. His touch on my head was very comforting. I think he also knew I was in mourning at the loss of my friend and partner. I don't remember much else until I woke up again and found myself on a table. My lower half was bandaged, but the pain in my heart was greater. I whined. Where was I?

"Hey, buddy," a voice whispered, and I looked to see him again, bent down to my level. His hand on my ears was gentle and kind.

I whined again.

"You're okay," he promised. "I have to get back to work, but I wanted to see you when you woke up."

I gave my best smile, and it must have worked because he smiled back. I thumped my tail on the table.

"Good boy, Eddie," he said, giving me another rub and then a kiss. "You're such a good boy."

...

I had wanted justice, and I was given it. I had learned that my new friend's name was Steve, and he was hanging onto my leash as we waited to bust down the bad guys. I always got excited when I went on a bust. I still missed my last friend a lot, but Steve's presence was helping me. I wanted revenge, and I knew he was going to give it to me.

"Everyone pat the dog before they go in," Steve ordered. I could see the skeptical looks from some of the men, one large man in particular. I think his name was Lou. He seemed afraid of me. When it was his turn, he touched only one of his fingers onto my head (it was more of a poke really), muttering to himself at how insane this was. I appreciated Steve's order because he was making me a member of his pack, and I wanted to be in his pack. I didn't want to be alone. They finally set me loose, and I found the bad guy, the guy who got my friend killed. I found great pleasure in taking him down. I got a lot of congratulatory pats and kisses when it was over. Even Lou came and acted like he had loved me from the start. I was apparently the only dog he would ever love. Bless him. He smelled like pizza.

...

Steve let me sit near the casket that held my friend. I never understood why human's buried their people in the ground. I felt very sad inside because I knew my friend was in there, and he should be free. There was a huge smell of sadness coming off of everyone, and it made me whimper. From where I sat, I could feel Steve's love for me. I knew he wasn't going to let me be alone. I didn't want to be with anyone else. I had made that decision.

With my revenge complete, I wondered what my future was going to hold. When the sadness was over, Steve took me to his truck, and he talked to some people while I waited. He came back and looked at me square in the eye and said:

"You're coming home with me, buddy. They let me keep you."

I smiled, and he smiled back. I had a new human, but I still missed my old human.

...

I spent the next couple of days in heartache. I missed my friend, my owner. I knew Steve was trying to make me feel better, but I was still sad. After a while, I couldn't stand it, so I left. The thought that Steve would be upset I left crossed my mind for a second, but it didn't stay there. I walked all the way to my friend's "grave" and got comfortable on it, my legs splayed. I could feel him under the ground, begging me to save him. I wanted to save him, but I knew I'd get in trouble if I dug him up. Something just seemed to tell me that. After a long time, I smelled Steve coming. I heard him kneel behind me, and I whined. His hand was on my head, stroking me.

"I know, buddy," he said. "I know."

Then he sat down next to me and let me mourn my lost friend. The thing was, I could smell a sadness from him too, like he had lost someone as well. We had something in common, him and I, and it made me feel assured that we would get along just fine.

**Weeks Later **

I had gotten very used to the routine at Steve's place. His friend, Danno...or Danny, came over a lot. Sometimes he brought his small people with him, and I got to play. Charlie was a rough houser while Grace loved to pet me and give me treats. I loved them. Charlie especially liked it when I gave his face a wash. When there were larger gatherings with all of Steve's friends, I got lots of attention. Lou was a lot warmer to me, especially since I saved his life the day he reluctantly poked my head as he passed. Steve's one friend, Dog, was so into loving me and letting me lick his mouth that Steve seemed concerned. I had liked what Dog had in his mouth, though. It was tasty. I had never met a human called Dog before. He certainly didn't look like a dog. It confused me a little. I especially liked Kamekona because he always had treats in his pockets for me. Flippa too. Jerry was fun to tease, and the new kids (young adults really), Junior and Tani, they would get on the floor and play with me too. Although sometimes I think they just liked being close to each other. They both had that kind of sweaty, nervous smell about them when they were together. Even with all this happiness in the house, I could tell Steve was still sad.

...

I was digging around Steve's closet one day (I know it was wrong, but he has so much good smelling stuff in there!), and I found something near the back that had a different smell to it. I tugged on it with my teeth, and what they call a "sweatshirt" came out. It is appropriately named as the people tend to sweat in it a lot. Anyway, this thing smelled amazing, and I knew it was a girl human scent not a boy's. I carried it out to my basket and curled up with it. Something about it was comforting and wonderful. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to find Steve standing above me looking at me. I sensed something was wrong.

"Where did you get that?" he asked me. I cocked my head back at him, unsure of what he meant. I got it from his closet, didn't he know? I waved a paw in the air at him, knowing he thought it was cute.

"Let me see that," he said, pulling it out from my grasp. I thought he was playing a game, so I lunged.

"No!" he shouted, the shirt going up even higher out of my reach. I danced on my feet, ready to play.

"Not a game," he said sternly. "No."

I harrumphed. I wanted to play. What was so special about this shirt? Steve walked away with my new favorite shirt (mostly because I couldn't have it), and I chased after him. He went up to his room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at it. I shoved my face onto his lap, sniffing hard. Throw the shirt!

"It was hers," he said after a moment. I stopped grinding my face into his knee to listen. Her?

I made a noise in my throat.

"Catherine's," he answered, as though he knew what I had asked. "My ex-girlfriend."

Ohhhhhh.

"She left to do work for the CIA," he went on. "I almost proposed to her, and she said if I had asked, she would have said yes. I lost her, and I really miss her."

I whined. I knew what missing people was all about. It hurt.

"Lynn is great, don't get me wrong, but I still miss Catherine," Steve sighed. I could tell. We dogs know more than people realize. I rested my head on his leg then, and he reached to pet me. The ear rubs were so amazing. My eyes rolled and my tongue lolled.

"I still think about her, you know? I think about what could have been. Sometimes it hurts so much I can't breathe," Steve said. "I've never told anyone this before. I always let on I'm fine, you know? But there are times I'm not fine."

Keep scratching. Ohhh yea.

"She would love you. I wonder if she ever regrets walking away, you know? I try not to read into things or overthink things, but sometimes I wonder about that."

I bet I'd love her too. I was in pure bliss right now with the scratches. If she scratched like he did, I definitely would love her. Then, the black box thing he always carried made it's trilling noise. He answered it, and I knew our scratch time was over. He got up, and I slid off (very reluctantly). He hurried around getting ready to go, and I stood watching. He put the sweatshirt up out of my reach and gave me one last pat before leaving. "Be a good boy," he said. I was a little indignant. I'm always a good boy. Good Boy is my middle name. He left, and I stood watching him drive away. I wished I could ease his pain, the pain I could smell in him over this Catherine. Maybe one day I could, just like he eased my pain.

* * *

**So what did you think? I don't know if I will continue it or if I will leave it as a one-shot. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm so surprised and happy to see all those lovely reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. That's right, I'm here with another chapter because I just had to continue the story. I hope chapter two is just as good as chapter one! Happy reading :)**

* * *

There was a day where I didn't want Steve to go to work. I don't know how to explain how I felt. Something was telling me not to let him go, so I tried everything.

"Eddie!" Steve yelled when I grabbed the thing he put around his leg. The death stick in it was heavy, but I didn't care. He chased me around the house, cornering me eventually.

"Give it to me," he ordered. I made a noise in my throat. Without the death stick, he couldn't go to work. I knew that much. I called it a death stick, but I knew it's real name was a gun. My previous owner had taught me that.

"Eddie," Steve said, his voice had a warning to it now. I shook my head about, grunting in return. He launched himself at me then, and I wasn't fast enough. He wrestled the thing out of my mouth and put it on his leg. I reverted to grabbing a hold of his pant leg with my teeth.

"What is with you today?" Steve asked, removing himself from my grip. He surged towards the door, and I ran to stand in the way. I could smell Danno coming. I knew he was going to leave with Steve.

"Whoa," he said, opening the door and finding me and Steve in a stand off. "What's with him?"

"I don't know. He's making it hard for me to leave."

"Think he's trying to tell you something?" Danno asked.

"Eddie, stop," Steve said as I tried to push him backwards with my head and body. He looked at Danno. "Help much?"

"Here," Danno said. "Go get it, Eddie!"

I smelled the treat before I saw it, and I instantly drooled. I couldn't help myself. I ran for it.

"Go, go, go," Steve said, using my distraction to make his escape. I whipped my head around, treat in my teeth to see the door shut. Bugger. I raced to the window, barking like crazy. Don't go! He can't go! I saw Steve look back at me once before getting into Danno's car. I whimpered and whined. Something bad was coming. I just knew it.

...

A long time later, Jerry comes to Steve's house. It was dark by this point and raining. I was cowering under Steve's bed from the storm. I didn't like storms.

"Eddie!" Jerry's voice called. My ears perked. What was he doing here? Was Steve with him? I belly crawled out from under the bed and scampered down the hall and stairs to Jerry. He smelled sad and afraid. I stopped in my tracks. What was wrong? Something was wrong.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Jerry said. I followed him to the kitchen where he put down fresh water and food in my bowls. I scarfed it. Jerry watched from his chair. I went over to him when I was done and placed my head on his knee. He started to pet me.

"Steve isn't going to be home for a few days," Jerry began. My ears perked. I knew it! Something bad had happened! I whimpered. Where was my friend? What had happened to him?

"He's okay. He's just in quarantine. They got the antidote in time, but they are making sure they're all going to be okay," Jerry assured me. All of them? So not just Steve? What was happening? Jerry seemed shaken. His black box chirped, and he looked at it.

"Steve wants to see you," Jerry said to me. "Come on, we're going for a car ride."

Oh boy. I loved car rides.

...

I followed Steve's scent through the halls and to where the glass was. I pressed my nose against it. What was this? Why was he trapped in there? Jerry huffed behind me, out of breath. I barked.

"Shhh!" Jerry ordered. I didn't care. I wanted Steve.

Then, there he was.

"Hey, buddy," Steve said, bending down in front of me on the other side of the glass. I whined and stamped my feet. Why couldn't he pet me? What was going on?

"I think he's figured out something is wrong," Jerry commented.

Duh.

"I'm okay, pal," Steve told me, putting his hand on the glass. I pressed my face into the glass next to it. I wanted him to scratch my ears so bad. I wanted to lick his face very much.

"Should I take him to my place or just stay at yours?" Jerry asked. "Or just drop in to feed him?"

"He's better at home," Steve answered. "Either stay with him or just drop by. Your choice."

"All right," Jerry agreed. I wagged my tail fiercely. Steve smiled.

"I'll be home soon," he promised me. "Be good."

Again, he says to be good. Do I look like a bad dog? I licked my chops in response, making him chuckle. Then Danno, Tani, and Junior appeared behind him.

"Hey buddy," they all said, waving at me. I wagged my tail harder back. At least Steve wasn't alone in there. It made me feel a little better.

"You better get him out before someone kicks him out," Steve said to Jerry after a moment.

Oh no. I am not leaving Steve. I planted myself to the ground firmly. Jerry tugged at my leash.

"Come on," he said. Each tug felt a little more desperate. I knew he didn't like disappointing Steve. I was holding my ground, though.

"Eddie, go home," Steve said. "I'll be home soon. Be good for Jerry."

Ugh. How could I ignore his order? Obeying orders was something I was good at...most of the time. I sighed and licked the glass to say goodbye. It tasted very clean, almost too clean. I followed Jerry reluctantly, smacking my lips to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. I looked back before we went around the corner, and Steve still had his hand on the glass, watching me. As much as I wanted to run back and be with him, I knew he needed me to go home and be good. I would do that for him.

...

The next while was so lonely. Jerry decided to just drop in on me. Lou did too. He kept telling me things were okay. I appreciated the both of them looking out for me. I missed Steve so much, though, especially at night. His bed was too empty without him, and that was where I was, trying to sleep. I know he didn't let me on too often, but I figured he would let this be an exception. When Lynn was here, I wasn't even allowed in the bedroom. I knew what was going on in there when they did that, though. I'm not stupid.

What was that? My head snapped up alert, nose twitching. There was a noise. I heard it. I got off the bed and dropped to the floor, going out into the hall. There it was again! I felt my hackles raise. Intruder! I decided not to bark. Why ruin the element of surprise for when they get in here? I made my way to the door carefully, listening. Then, to my amazement, the door opened! That fool, Jerry, must have forgotten to lock it! I stepped back quickly, getting ready to attack this intruder.

"Steve?" the person called. It was a woman, and it wasn't Lynn. I charged towards her, growling.

"Oh!" she cried. Then I stopped. Her scent. I had smelled it before.

"Are you an attack dog?" she asked me. I sniffed harder. Where had I smelled that scent before? She held out her hand, and I sniffed it. Then it came back to me.

The closet. The sweatshirt. Steve not letting me eat it. His sadness about it. Catherine.

This was Catherine!

"Oh, hello," she laughed as I launched forward and licked her face. Why was she here? And in the dark? I pranced around, excited. Steve would be so happy!

"Steve's not here is he?" she asked. I cocked my head, making her giggle again.

"You're very cute," she said, petting me again. I was right. I did love her scratches. She looked around, and I could smell sadness on her too.

"I won't stay. I heard what happened and came to see if he was all right," she told me. "I know he's with Lynn now. I don't want to step on anyone's toes. This will just be our secret, okay?"

No. I didn't want to have a secret. She needed to stay! Steve missed her! Why were people so bad at Stay? They were always leaving! She was already going out the door before I could even try to stop her.

Wait! I barked and jolted forward.

"Bye pup," she said, waving and shutting the door.

Noooooo! I howled. Drat these infernal doors! I scratched at it vigorously, still barking. Come back, Catherine! If I could just...urgh. I tried biting the circle on the door (I saw that is what they touched to make it open), but it wouldn't open. I only succeeded in hurting my teeth and getting a metallic taste in my mouth. I pressed my face against the window, watching the car drive away with Catherine in it. How fair was this? I couldn't tell Steve she had been here, and by the sounds of it, she wasn't coming back. This made me anxious. I was already upset about Steve not being here. This was really making me upset. I was going to have to find a way to let him know she had been here, and it was going to have to involve that sweatshirt. I sat down, thinking. Yes, I could do it. I could find a way. Steve was my friend, and he was sad from missing Catherine, so I was going to get them back together. That was my plan, and I was going to succeed in doing it.

* * *

**Just know that I have not seen any of season 9 yet, so I'm making things a little AU mixed with canon when it comes to Catherine. Let me know what you think of the story so far! **

**Songs that inspired me while writing the chapter: **

**Homefront by Brian Tyler**

**Faded Fluorescence by Lights & Motion**

**Bailey by Rachel Portman**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love that you guys love this story! I love writing it so much. It makes me want to get a dog lol. Happy reading!**

* * *

In the morning, the door opened. I leaped to my feet.

JerryJerryJerry!

"Uh oh," Jerry muttered to himself. I skidded to a stop at his feet.

Noticed you left the door unlocked did ya? I cocked my head at him.

"This is our secret," Jerry said to me. I found that people did this a lot with dogs. It's something we're good at. Jerry made his way to the kitchen to feed me, but I had another idea. I had spent a lot of time through the night figuring out how to get that sweatshirt back. Now, I'm not a cat, but I can climb, and I climbed those stacks of boxes until I reached the place Steve had put it. I was careful not to wreck it or chew it or shake it, even though I really wanted to. I went for it now where I had stashed it.

"Come on, Eddie!" Jerry called. "Breakfast!"

I'm sure Steve could hear my stomach growling from where he was being kept, but I didn't care. Jerry needed to understand what I was trying to do. I wasn't even sure if he knew who Catherine was, but I had to risk it. I came to him holding the sweatshirt as delicately as I could and stared at him.

"Whatcha got there?" Jerry asked, leaning on the counter and looking at me. I grunted. Then I set it down for him to see properly. Right away I could see the recognition in his eyes. He knew Catherine. I was in luck!

"Does Steve know you have this?" Jerry asked me.

No, not really.

He reached for it, and I snatched it back.

"Hey, whoa!" Jerry yelped, yanking his hand back as if I had bitten him. As if. He'd know if I had bitten him.

Focus. This was very important. I took the sweatshirt and walked over to the door and dropped it, looking back at Jerry. He watched me, curious. I bunted the door lightly, picked up the sweatshirt again, and walked over to Jerry, setting it down. He looked at me like I had completely lost it. Maybe he wasn't very smart. I did it again. Still nothing. I huffed, impatient.

"Okay, I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something," Jerry said.

At last! There was something in his skull after all. I wagged my tail hard, making a noise in my throat.

"That's Catherine's hoodie," Jerry said, pointing at it. I made a noise again. Jerry narrowed his eyes.

"Catherine," he said. I made the same noise. Honestly, it was hard work training people to understand you.

"Hoodie," he said, testing me, like I'm an idiot. I stayed silent.

"Catherine," he said again, and I made the noise.

"Whoa," Jerry gasped. "Are you trying to tell me something about Catherine?"

I barked. Yes!

Jerry was thoughtful and quiet. He was trying to put it together. I could tell.

"Okay, you walked the hoodie from the door to me. Was Catherine here?"

I made the noise again, lowering my front paws so that my butt was in the air, tail wagging.

"Whoa," Jerry said. "I mean...whoa." He looked stressed.

What? What was wrong with this?

"McGarrett is not going to believe this at all," Jerry said to himself. He wasn't looking at me, so I could only assume he wasn't talking to me.

"Oh boy," Jerry said, wiping at his face. I could smell his sweat.

I picked up the sweatshirt and rammed it into Jerry's hands.

"Okay, okay," he said, taking it. He set it up high out of my reach. I perked my ears. How was I supposed to get it from there? Jerry was muttering to himself as he left me alone again. I plopped down onto the floor close to where Catherine's scent had been stashed. I was readily devising my plan for when Steve got home.

...

"What are you saying?" Steve's voice said outside the door. I jumped to my feet. Steve!

"I will show you," Jerry's voice answered. I yipped excitedly. Steve was home! Yay!

"Hey, boy," Steve said once he came inside and I skidded into his knees. He bent down to pet me and hug me. Oh, yes, yes, yes. I loved hugs from Steve. They were so tight, but I loved it.

"Watch this," Jerry said. He went to get the sweatshirt and put it down in front of me. Steve watched, and I knew I had to get this right. I picked it up, walked it to the door, looked back at them, and then walked it back to Steve, dropping it.

"See?" Jerry said, gesturing. "He's saying that Catherine was here."

"He's carrying around a piece of clothing and giving it to me. He wants me to play with him with it."

Ummmmm no. Steve, you got it all wrong. I did it again, just to set the record straight.

"Okay, watch this," Jerry said. He looked at me. "Hoodie."

I stayed silent.

"This is ridiculous," Steve snorted. I was a little hurt, but I was staying focused.

"Catherine," Jerry said. I made the noise in my throat. Even Steve looked at me curiously then.

"Hoodie," he said, taking over for Jerry.

I blinked.

"Catherine."

I made the same noise.

"You think I'm nuts now?" Jerry asked him. Steve looked at me hard.

"Even if she was here, she won't be back," he said. "And it doesn't matter."

"I think it does," Jerry tried.

"No, it doesn't. Catherine left. I'm with Lynn now," Steve explained. Ugh, Lynn. She was okay, but her tummy scratches had no heart in them. Catherine's scratches were so loving and wonderful. I wanted her in our pack, not Lynn. Scratches say a lot about people, you know.

"How's Danny?" Jerry asked. Hey! We can't change the topic now! I barked.

"Danny's doing great. He's off duty for a bit to get better," Steve answered, ignoring me.

Hey, hey, hey! I'm down here! I barked again, bunting my head against his knees.

"I gotta take this guy for a walk," Steve said, going for my leash. Walk? Ooohh I love walks.

"Okay. Glad you're not sick," Jerry replied.

"Me too, buddy. Thanks for looking after Eddie for me."

"Anytime."

Walkwalkwalkwalk. Let's gooooo! I wiggled with excitement. Steve snapped on my restraint, and we tore off outside towards a trail. I was glad he could keep up with me. Then, I caught Catherine's scent again. I lurched forward.

"Hey!" Steve yelped behind me. "Where are you going?" I was free of him. He had somehow let go of my leash, so I bolted ahead as fast as I could. I had to find her. I had to get her back to Steve. It would make him so happy.

"Eddie!"

Nope. I'm not liiiiistening! I kept sniffing and running. She had been here. She had walked through here. I had to find her.

"Eddie!"

A yank on my leash, and I was back in his control again. I huffed impatiently. Couldn't he tell I was on a mission? I wouldn't interrupt him on one of his missions. It would be rude.

"Don't do that, buddy," he said, panting. "I don't want to lose you."

Oh no. I could smell sadness. I went over to him where he was crouched, and licked his face.

"I almost lost Danno," he went on, his voice choked. "I was so close to losing Danno, and I don't know what I would have done. He's my best friend, and even though we bicker all the time, I can't imagine life without him. It just seems like the people I get the closest to get taken away, you know?"

I knew. I rested my head on his knee, and he petted me gently.

"Catherine was the only other person who knew I could be vulnerable," he told me. "Just her and you. I don't know why it's so hard for me to be vulnerable with other people. I just can't do it."

I wouldn't leave him. I tried to convey that with my nuzzling of his hand with my snout.

"Ah, enough already," Steve said, wiping at his eyes. They looked a little damp to me. He still smelled sad.

I wanted to bring him Catherine to take away the sadness. I whined and looked back at the trail. She had to be here. Her scent wasn't that old.

"Come on," Steve said, tugging me towards home. "Let's go for a swim, huh?"

I resisted a little, but I didn't want to make him angry either. Perhaps later on my own I would come back and finish my hunt for Catherine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I am going on a trip for two weeks really soon, so an update might be a little longer than usual unless I get bored during the car ride ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, and I could hear the rumbling outside. I didn't like that rumble. It scared me. Sometimes it was low and fast, and sometimes it was loud and lasted long. It also came with flashes of bright light. I whimpered as it rumbled louder. Was it some kind of beast trying to get in? Was the flashing light searching for people for the rumbling monster to eat? I didn't like it. I scurried up to Steve's den, and I stood looking at the thing he called his bed. I could smell him in there. I went over to where his face was and rested mine right next to it.

"Eddie!"

Oh, now I've gone and scared him. I wagged my tail apologetically. Steve sat up then, and I whined.

"It's only a storm, Eddie. It's all right," he assured me.

Giving something a name didn't always make it less scary I found. The rumbling was a beast, I knew it was. It was one I couldn't smell either, which made me even more scared of it. I figured if we were together, we would have a better chance of beating the monster if it managed to get inside.

I wanted on the bed. Steve didn't let me on there hardly at all, but I wanted to be there with him. He would keep me safe, and I would keep him safe. I hopped up on my back legs, my front paws resting on the bed. It felt soft.

"Oh, Eddie," Steve sighed. I could see him thinking, though. I felt he was going to give in. I wanted him to. The flash of light made me yelp.

"All right, but just this once," Steve said.

Yea, he said that last time too. I hopped up and crawled up to the softest part, which I heard him say was a pillow. I was not to chew it. I had earned a swat when I tried last time, but it hadn't hurt. It had been a warning, which I heeded. He put his arm over me as he got comfortable again, and I sighed happily. Then another rumble, and I started to shake. Steve rubbed my ears and petted my back comfortingly. He made me feel better. I wished I was as brave as him sometimes.

...

Morning came, and the rumbling had gone away again. I was happy to see the sun. I pranced around outside while Steve got ready for his run. This time, I played keep away with the restraint. I wanted to be free.

"Eddie, come on," Steve said, growing frustrated.

Nope, nope, nopedy nope! I bounced away and smiled. No restraint for me today. When he jumped for me, I bolted.

"Eddie!"

Catherine was around here. I could still smell her, but it was fainter now that the rumbling monster had peed everywhere and destroyed her scent. I couldn't understand how that monster could mark so much territory all at once. I was very impressed. If I wasn't so afraid of it, I almost wanted to meet it so it could show me how to pee like that. My nose was going fast, though, and I caught something. It was fairly recent. I ran after it. I burst into view of a clearing, and I could smell her everywhere.

Where are youuuuu? I barked. Catheriiiiine!

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Steve asked, finally catching up to me. He stopped and looked around. I was wagging my tail fiercely. I was sure she was there. I began my search.

"What is this?" Steve was saying to himself. He talked to himself a lot, or maybe he was talking to me. I wasn't sure. I stopped at a spot and sniffed. She had spent time there longer than anywhere else. She must have slept there. I kept going and smelled lovely scents of food. She had cooked here. I stopped at a place that was a bit burnt out.

"Someone camped here," Steve said to me. I looked up at him.

Yup, it had been Catherine. I smiled again. Steve wasn't getting it, but I knew his nose was not as good as mine.

"It couldn't have been," Steve said.

It was!

"Was Catherine here?" he asked me. I made the noise in my throat. He was conditioned now to know what that meant when I did that. I could tell.

"She was, huh," he said, rubbing my ears.

Oohhh. To the left. A little further...

"Well, she's gone now," Steve said. He stopped rubbing. Dang it, he was almost to the best spot. I did some circles in front of him, hoping to make him laugh, but he didn't. He seemed somber again.

"Come on, buddy," he ordered. I didn't want to leave, but Steve was right. Catherine was gone. I guess she had just come to check on Steve. I wondered where she had gone. I wanted her to come back.

...

"Hey, Steve," Danno's voice called. My ears perked. I smelled CharlieBoy.

"Hi, Uncle Steve!" CharlieBoy's voice called, on cue.

Yay, CharlieBoy! I got up and skittered over to him, giving him big, sloppy kisses.

"That tickles," CharlieBoy laughed, but he still hugged me. I was glad he liked me.

"Hey, guys," Steve said. "What's up?"

"Oh, just thought we'd come over and hang out for a bit. I'm getting cabin fever," Danno said. I sat patiently in front of him, knowing there was a treat in his pocket. He always brought me one, but he rarely ever let Steve see him give it to me. I didn't understand, but I knew it was a game, and I liked games.

"You still feeling okay?" Steve asked him. When he turned his back, Danno tossed me the treat, and I inhaled it in one shot. It was chewed, swallowed, and gone before Steve even turned back around. CharlieBoy giggled.

"Feeling all right, yea," Danno nodded. I padded over to my seat by the window and sat. I was still waiting for Catherine. I was not giving up hope that she would come back.

"Fetch?" CharlieBoy asked, holding up my well loved ball. Catherine was quickly forgotten.

Oh yes, yes, yes. Fetch was fun! Steve opened the back door, and we went out. Steve and Danno sat and watched while CharlieBoy and I played. I couldn't hear them talking. The wind was in my ears too loud, but I was okay with that. I was having fun. Sometimes you just gotta have fun.

* * *

**Short and sweet, I know. I finally watched season 8, so I am going to incorporate the episode where Catherine comes back and Eddie bringing help to Junior. I just got season 9, so I'm going to start watching it ASAP! Thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Things were going along. Steve and Danno were talking a lot about a food place they were making. One day, I heard them talking about names. I was curious, so I listened in.

"It's our restaurant," Danno was saying. "Why is it being called Steve's?"

"It just has a really cool ring to it. What else would you suggest?"

"I dunno...Danny's?"

"That doesn't have a ring to it."

"It shouldn't be named after just one of us."

"Okay, okay," Steve was saying. He pointed at me. "What about Eddie's?"

"Eddie's? I'm not naming it after a dog! Who names a restaurant after a dog?!" Danno asked, exasperated. I cocked my head. What was wrong with my name?

"Then let's just leave it as Steve's," Steve went on.

"We are not done discussing this," Danno insisted.

"I am," Steve said. His little box rang, and he talked into it. Then, as usual, he had to leave.

"Have a good day," he said to me before he left.

I always had a good day. There was no fear about that.

...

Junior was going for a run. I could tell because he put on the shoes that smelled of grass and dirt. I mean, all of his shoes smelled that way, but these ones just had _that_ smell, you know?

"You ready, Eddie?" Junior asked, laughing. Was I ready? I wasn't prancing around for nothing!

"Hey," Tani said, coming in. I lowered myself so that my butt was in the air. I knew what was in that bag. It was for me!

"I'm just going out for a run," Junior said. He reached for the bag, and she pulled it away.

"What? I thought they were for me?"

"Nope," Tani smiled. Those two had such a sweaty smell when they were around each other. I wondered when they were going to lick faces. Junior managed to get one of my treats out of the bag anyway, and he stuck it in his mouth. I smiled because I knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Ah!" he said, spitting it out.

Well, don't waste it. It's still food.

"Told ya," Tani said, tossing me a treat. I snagged it out of the air. When they kept talking, I snuck around to eat the one he had disposed of. I was still smacking my lips when Junior said it was time to go.

I loved runs.

...

This run ended badly. Junior fell down a big hole, and I was up top because I had been exploring and missed everything. I was upset with myself because I could have pulled him back or something. I thought maybe I could go down and rescue him still.

"No, Eddie!" he shouted at me. He started throwing stuff at me to make me go away. I was hurt. What did I do to deserve stuff thrown at-? STICK!

I loved sticks more than runs. It landed behind me, and I got it and came back to the edge, looking down at Junior. This was an interesting game of fetch, but I was up for it.

"Get back, Eddie!"

All right, all right. I huffed. Then I whined. I could smell that Junior was hurt. I suddenly knew what to do. I had to get Tani! I wished Steve had gone running with us, I thought as I ran. He would have known what to do to save Junior.

...

It took a long time to get to the place where Steve lived for most of the day. I gathered he lived there because he sure wasn't living with me until nighttime. I had been here a couple of times, so I knew where to go. It wasn't hard to find it. I stood around the door until someone went in. I easily went in behind them.

"Hey, bud," the guard said. He looked down at me, and I wagged my tail. I know that cuteness goes a long way with some humans. "Awww who are you looking for? McGarrett?"

Tani, but whatever.

"Come on, then," he said, leading the way. As if I needed an escort. I knew where I was going. We found the gang right where I knew they'd be, around that special table. I didn't like the smell of that table. It smelled metallic and foreign to me. I was most certainly not allowed to pee on it. I had tried. I don't remember why.

"Eddie!" Tani cried, bending down to me. "Why are you here?" She picked up my leash that was still attached to me. I had tried to chew it off, but it was stuck. It slowed me down a lot catching on stuff. I don't know how to make people understand that it is a bother to dogs when we are free of the person holding the other end.

"Where's Junior?" she asked me. I whined. He needs help! I tugged the leash towards the door.

"I think he's trying to tell you something," Lou said.

"It's Junior," Tani said, getting it. She really was a sharp girl. I liked her.

...

I led her to where Junior was hiding. He was still there. He smelled distressed, and I also smelled blood. I don't know how I missed the blood smell earlier. I hoped he was okay.

"Hang on!" Tani shouted. She helped Junior escape, and I tried to help. I liked to think that barking was being encouraging. When Junior was out, he reached for me, and I accepted his scratches.

"You saved me, buddy," he said.

Of course I did. It's my job.

"Come on," Tani said. "Let's get you to a hospital."

Ummmm, no. I don't like hospitals. I backed away.

"Eddie, come," she ordered.

Nuh uh.

"Eddie!"

"Wanna treat?" Junior asked, pulling one from his pocket.

Does a bear crap in the woods? Of course I want one! I figured I earned one for saving him, so I went for it, but Tani led me to the car with it dangling from her fingers. I fell for the oldest trick in the book.

Damn.

...

We returned much later when it was dark. Tani dropped us off at home, and I bounded ahead of Junior to the door. I scratched at it eagerly. Steve opened it, looking at us, and I could smell it very strongly. Her.

Catherine.

Where was she?! I bolted around him and dashed around the room. I could not see her anywhere.

"You all right?" Steve asked Junior.

"Yea. It looks worse than it is."

"I'll help you get set up on the couch," Steve offered.

"I actually am really tired. I just want to go to bed," Junior said.

I was still trying to find Catherine. I headed upstairs now. The smell was getting stronger. I could hear Steve helping Junior to his room, but I was more focused on my hunt. I reached Steve's door, and it was shut. I stared at it. What the heck? Her smell was definitely coming out of there. I scratched at it, whining. No one came to open the door. I looked up at the ball on the door. How could something so small be so infuriating?

"Whatcha doing?" Steve asked, coming up behind me and scratching me. I was torn between wanting the scratches to continue and wanting him to open the bloody door.

"Let's go out," he suggested. He tugged on my collar, and I resisted.

No freaking way was I going to miss Catherine!

"Come on," he urged. I stood my ground, looking up at him. He had an expression on his face I couldn't read.

Let me in there, damn it!

I whined again.

"All right," he sighed, pushing the door open. He made it look so easy. I pushed my way in past him and immediately found her hiding in his bathroom.

"Hello," she giggled when I started licking her face. She tasted so nice.

"He wouldn't go out," Steve said.

"Is Junior still up?" she asked.

"No. He's down for the night."

"I should get going. I just didn't want to raise a lot of questions for you by being seen," she said. She was still scratching my ears, and my God, I was in heaven. My eyes rolled back into my head. I'm pretty sure I was drooling. My tongue was definitely out.

"Okay. I'll walk you out," Steve said.

No, no, no! She was leaving?! Already?!

They walked out together, and I followed, upset. This couldn't be happening. Catherine made Steve happy. She needed to stay! I tried getting in front of her to slow her down, but that wasn't working either. She just stepped over me. I wished I was taller. Then they were outside, and I was left inside. I pushed against the door, whining. Then I realized I could hear them talking, so I listened.

"Thanks for helping me," Catherine was saying.

"No problem. You'd do it for me."

"I have," she laughed.

They were quiet for a moment. Were they licking faces? Was I missing it?! I jumped up onto the couch and looked out the window. No. They were just looking at each other.

"You're happy? With Lynn?" Catherine asked.

"Yea," he answered. Liar. I knew he wasn't. Why was he lying?! Aaaarrrrgghh! I barked.

"Shhhhh!" Steve scolded me through the window. I scolded him with my eyes for lying. I don't think he got it. I stayed quiet, though. Maybe they'd talk themselves back into the house.

"Until next time, I guess," Catherine said.

"You were here," Steve blurted out. "When...when I was sick. A while back."

Yes! She was. Thank God he brought it up! It's not like I could.

"I just...I checked in," she said. She sounded like her face was going red. That tone was usually associated with that.

"Well...thank you."

"You're welcome."

LICK FACES ALREADY!

"Take care," she said, giving him a hug. Then she was gone. Steve came back inside, and I glared at him.

"What?" he asked me.

You know what.

"We didn't do anything."

I know that. I know what mating smells like, and there wasn't any of that smell in his room or in this house. That's what I'm mad about! That they didn't do it!

"I really do miss her," he said, petting me again. All right. The rubs were helping me forgive him slowly.

"I wish she had stayed. I wish..." he trailed off.

Wished what? I looked at him. He didn't answer, but he did sigh and get up and go to his room. I didn't follow. I knew when someone wanted to be alone.

...

A long time later, Lynn was over, and I knew something was wrong. Steve was not himself. If anything, he was nervous. I sat and watched, knowing that something was going to happen here. It came after dinner.

"Lynn," he started. "We need to talk."

"I know what that means," she said, sighing.

"I just..."

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Catherine. You're still in love with her," Lynn cut him off. My ears perked at "Catherine." Was she here? I looked around eagerly. I didn't smell her.

"No..."

"Don't lie, Steve," she said impatiently. "I get it. You were going to propose to her and she just up and left you. It's hard to get over something like that."

I looked back and forth between Steve and Lynn. It was tense.

"I think I just need some time before I can be in a committed relationship again," Steve said. Lynn grew frustrated.

"And you couldn't tell me this sooner because...?"

"I thought I was ready. I'm not."

"Okay, well, thanks for telling me I guess," Lynn said, getting up. She grabbed her small bag and headed for the door.

"I really think that in a different time..." Steve started.

"Don't," she cut him off. "Don't use that line on me."

"It's true, though."

"Goodbye, Steve," Lynn said, closing the door behind her. I went over to Steve, who smelled sad. I rested my head on his knees as he stroked my head.

"She was right, buddy," he said. "I'm still in love with Catherine."

Well, duh. Even I knew that.

"She's gone, though. I can't get her back."

Says who?

"I think being single for now is just a good idea," Steve told me. He was right. We sat like that for a long time, the two of us. I was always there for him, and I always would be.

* * *

**Thank you to those who keep reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're all still enjoying the story. I am going to do a time jump for my next chapter, though. Just saying ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I loved living with Steve. There was always something to look forward to. I especially loved the evenings when he had his friends over, and they would feed me stuff under the table. Things were going along okay until one day, I was wandering around the yard and Steve was swimming. I hadn't felt like swimming. I had smelled a squirrel, and I wanted to find it. I was careful about digging up the yard now, though, since I got in trouble for digging up what Steve called money. In my defense, it had smelled very much like the food Kamekona made, which was why I had dug it up to begin with. Danno had been furious at me. I did not get a treat from him that day.

Today, I was nosing around the trees looking for that dratted squirrel, so my full attention was not on Steve. I was farther from home than I was supposed to be, so that was why I missed the scent. When I heard the yelling, my ears perked, and I just knew Steve was in danger. I raced back to the house, barking. I could smell the bad man now, and it was strong. He was in there with Steve! I barked and barked, but the door was not opened for me. I had to help him. I went to the front of the house, still barking. What was going on in there?

Suddenly, the bad man went running past, and I growled and began to chase him. He shouted at me in words that I didn't understand. I managed to get a piece of his pants, but that was all. He was very strong. He was in his car and gone before I could really sink my teeth into him. I hurried to Steve, who was on the floor. Rusty smelling water was everywhere. I went over to him, nuzzling his face.

"I'm all right," he told me. I didn't buy it. He was in pain. He seemed annoyed that I was stepping into the stuff he called blood on the floor, so I retreated to a cleaner spot while he talked to his friends on the little box. After, he came to hang onto me, not saying a word.

...

"Okay," Steve said, looking at me. Junior had a hold of my leash. I could sense something was coming, and I knew I wasn't going to like it. I whined.

"I have to go away for a bit," Steve said, bending down to me. "Be good for Junior." He cupped my face with his hands, and I was sad. I could smell his worry and fear, and I wanted to go with him to help him. He rubbed my ears and gave the top of my head a kiss. When he stood and started to walk away, I panicked. I pulled on my leash.

"Sit, Eddie," Junior commanded. I ignored him. I kept trying to get to Steve, but he was fast. Once he was gone, and the door was shut behind him, Junior let me go. I leaped to the window, barking and whimpering. Where was Steve going?! He needed me. I know he needed me. I had to protect him. I raced around and around the house. Junior did his best to calm me down, but I would not be calmed. I couldn't be calm until I knew that Steve was okay.

...

I became depressed. When Steve did not return for ages, I thought he had abandoned me. I started thinking that maybe he died. I couldn't bear life without Steve. I needed him, and he needed me. Junior did his best to cheer me up, but I could barely offer him a wag of my tail most days. He had Tani come and look at me, and she tried to play Fetch, but I didn't move.

"What's wrong with him?" Junior asked her. She sighed.

"He's depressed. He misses Steve. I've heard this happens with pets sometimes."

"He won't even eat," Junior said, gesturing to my food dish. It was true. I sniffed at it, but I didn't feel like eating it. I could sense that Steve needed me, and I had to get to him, but I didn't know where he was. Anyone who came to visit did not have his scent on them, so I knew he wasn't around them either.

"Come on, Eddie," Tani coaxed. "Just one bite?" She held the bowl in front of me.

Sorry, Tani. I can't do it. I closed my eyes.

"All right," she said. I heard my bowl get set down again. "It's time to call in the big guns."

...

"What's going on?" Danno asked. I opened my eyes again to see Danno looking at me. I thumped my tail.

"He needs Steve," Tani answered. "He's not eating or drinking. He's going to die, Danny, if he doesn't see Steve."

Danno surveyed me carefully before heaving a big sigh.

"I'm going out there to see him anyway because I'm worried. I'll take him with me."

"I think that's a great idea," Tani said, relieved.

"Come on, buddy," Danno said, reaching for me. "Let's go see Steve, huh?"

My ears perked at "Steve." We were going to see Steve? I got to my feet gingerly, and Danno walked me to his car. I got in and sat in the seat beside him. I could smell a hint of Steve in the car. It made me feel better. Danno talked to me the whole drive, and I knew he loved me even though he acted differently around Steve. He pulled out a treat from his pocket, and I took it eagerly.

"There," Danno said, ruffling my fur. "See? You're eating again. Good job."

I thumped my tail on the seat and smiled. Of course I was okay now. We were going to see Steve!

...

I quickly learned that I did not like flying. First of all, they separated me from Danno and put me somewhere intimidating. There were a few other dogs, and they were not happy either. Secondly, I got sick from the motion. I felt bad, but I couldn't keep it in. I tried to sleep, but it wasn't working. I don't know how long I was in there, but it was long enough. When they came for me and took me back to Danno, I was exhausted, annoyed, and upset.

"You okay?" he asked me, letting me out of the crate. I wrapped myself around his legs, daring him to leave me again. "Whoa, whoa! Hold on." He untangled himself from me and bent down to pet me all over.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise," he said to me. I believed him, but when we started walking to the car, I still kept tight to his side, just in case. He let me stick my head out the window as we drove, which was one of my favorite things to do. The fresh air was nice after being stuck in that crate for hours. We drove for a long time, and I was beginning to think that Steve was never going to show up until finally we stopped. I had my head craned backwards out the window, smelling the horses that we had passed. I wanted to play with them, but Danno put me on the leash and led me towards a house. I instantly smelled Steve, and I grew anxious. Then, there he was. He was standing and using water for something. He looked up at us, and I barked gleefully.

"Eddie?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, hi," Danno said. "I'm here with your dog."

Let me go, let me go, let me go! I pulled hard. Danno got the hint and released me, and I launched like a rocket towards Steve. I flattened him, but he didn't seem to mind. He was laughing and hugging and petting me.

"Eddie boy," he said. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Danno added. I could tell he was jealous.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Steve asked him.

"I was worried," Danno answered. I didn't really like the bush on Steve's face, but I licked my way around it. Then, I smelled someone on him, someone that I hadn't smelled in a while. The smell got stronger suddenly, and I snapped my head up the same time Danno spotted her.

CATHERINE!

I sped over to her, nudging her hand with my nose and furiously wagging my tail. She petted me, but she seemed sad and angry and distant. Steve had also smelled sad and angry. What was going on?

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Danno asked.

"What did you think you were interrupting?" Catherine countered. I caught a smell of someone else, and they smelled bad. I smelled pain and fear and more anger. I looked past Catherine to the room behind them. Steve was carrying water to it, and he went inside.

"Hold him," Catherine instructed Danno, who grabbed my leash again. We stood at the doorway, and I was surprised by what I saw. Steve was hurting a man in a chair. I was confused as to why.

"Okay. Come on," Danno said, pulling me away. We went to the house, and I knew Danno was also confused as to what Steve was doing. I sat patiently, waiting for Steve to come and see me again. I wanted to help him feel better. After what felt like a long time, Steve finally did come to see me. I trotted over to him. He still smelled really sad. I guessed seeing me did not help with this. I pawed at his leg.

"Hi, yes," Steve said, reaching to pet me again.

"What was that all about?" Danno asked.

"Getting information."

"Really."

"I'm doing it for Joe, Danny."

"I realize that, but just be careful."

"I am careful."

Joe? Who was Joe? I left them to their usual bickering while I wandered around the house. I could smell that someone else used to be here, someone older. I nosed my way into a bedroom where the smell was the strongest. I assumed this Joe person slept in here. He smelled like he had been a kind person. Don't ask me how I can tell that. I just can. I went back to Steve, and Catherine was there too. She was standing away from Steve, which was no good. I went over and gently started nudging her in Steve's direction. They were supposed to like each other.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Steve asked, noticing. I stopped, looking at him innocently. I wasn't doing anything. "Danny, why did you bring him here again?"

"Because he was not eating or drinking or sleeping," Danno explained. "Junior and Tani were convinced he was depressed without you. He's cheered right up upon seeing you, so I concur."

"Okay, but he can't come with me on this mission."

"You just gonna leave him here?"

"I'll get Junior or Jerry to come get him."

"Or, um, I could take him back," Danno suggested.

"No. I need you to come with me."

"Oh. Okay."

I stopped listening. I didn't want to leave Steve again. Why couldn't he understand that? I gave up trying to get Catherine closer to Steve, so I went out the back door (which was so easy to push open. This house obviously wasn't dog proof) and went exploring. I went for a long walk. I knew Steve would find me when he was ready. I got to this very big tree in the middle of a field and sat down. It was peaceful out here.

"You lost, pup?" a voice asked me.

Who's that?! I whipped around to see an older man sitting there looking at me. He had a bush like Steve's on his face, and he had no bush on top of his head. His eyes were twinkling as they looked at me.

"Seems to me you're being a bit naughty, running away from your owner."

I didn't run away. I'm exploring. That's different.

"Is it?"

Whoa...can he hear my...?

"Thoughts? Oh yea."

Okay. Now I was a little worried.

"No need to be worried, pup. I'm just here to make sure Steve is okay. I know you can understand that."

Could I?! Steve was everything to me.

"He's everything to me too."

I couldn't smell this person for some reason. I had a strange feeling something odd was going on here.

"EDDIE!" Steve yelled. Oh, it sounded like his mad voice.

"More like worried voice," the man corrected. Okay, bud. This was getting too weird. Stay out of my head!

"I was given a gift to be able to hear all animals," he shrugged. "I am dead after all."

Dead? That was a permanent sleep. I had heard of that. I had smelled it. I didn't like it.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Steve asked, reaching me and standing before me. He did smell worried.

"He'll be all right," the man assured me. "He has you. And Catherine. Once he figures that out."

I know! I'm working on it.

"Good pup. Don't give up."

The man stood then, looking at Steve. His eyes were sad.

"Eddie, come on," Steve ordered. I looked back and forth between Steve and the man. Steve frowned, seeing me do this.

"What's wrong? Come on. There's nothing there."

Oh yes, there was.

"He can't see me, pup. You better get going."

And leave you here alone?

"I'll be all right. I promise. Just take care of Steve for me."

I will.

"Eddie," Steve said again impatiently. I started to walk away with him, but I looked back a few times at the older man. He waved, and then when I looked again, he was gone.

...

Junior came to take me home a few sleeps later. Then it was another long bunch of sleeps before Steve came home. He still smelled sad. Catherine was not with him, which really irked me. What did I have to do to get those two to lick faces and live together?

"How's he doing?" Steve asked Junior, setting down his bag and coming towards me.

"He's been really sad without you."

"I'm home now, buddy," Steve said, petting me all over. "I won't leave again for a long time. I promise."

You better not.

"Did you...?" Junior trailed off.

"Yea," Steve answered.

"Good."

Steve eventually went to the rain room for a bit before coming back smelling cleaner. We ate dinner together, and then we watched TV together. I couldn't really focus on the screen anyway. Never could. Then it was time for sleeps, and I cuddled in with him because he allowed me to. I knew he missed this Joe person. I had put it together that the man I saw who said he was dead had to have been Joe himself. I could see why Steve missed him. He seemed really nice. I knew it would be a while before Steve felt okay again, and I was going to be right there every step of the way until he was.

* * *

**Maybe it's unrealistic, but I just wanted to write that piece about Joe. I am probably going to start veering into AU territory during the next chapter, so stay tuned! I'm over halfway through season 9, so I have to see what's going on before I can really get going with the AU stuff. Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think you guys are really going to like this chapter ;)**

* * *

I knew that Steve was sad. There was a part of his usual happy self that was missing, and I knew it was because of Joe. Steve didn't sleep well anymore, and I would sometimes lie on the floor beside his bed watching him look at me. He didn't call me over, but he didn't say anything either. I started bringing him Catherine's hoodie in hopes that it would make him feel better, but he would just stare at that too. Sometimes he cried. Sometimes he didn't. Then, he started going away for a few nights at a time. Every time he returned, I smelled something familiar on him, but he cleaned himself too fast so I couldn't properly smell who he had been with, if he had been with anybody. It didn't make sense to me at all. Where was he going? I noticed he started to sleep better lasted for a while until one day, Steve stopped going out, but he seemed okay. I didn't know what happened.

...

I was staring at this thing in front of my face, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Was Steve mad at me? Was he punishing me? Was I not comforting him enough?

"Wow," Danno was saying. "I expected a big fight."

"Yea, this is unexpected," Steve agreed.

I stared at the cat, and it stared back. It was like it was taunting me, trying to get me to react. Well, I could play Keep Still longer. We stared at each other.

"So, if I'm the cat, then you're the dog," Danno was saying. "And cats are smarter than dogs, so..."

"No way," Steve argued. I agreed with Steve. I was much, much smarter than a cat. And what kind of name was Mr. Pickles anyway?

Hey! Where are you going? I jumped to my feet as the cat ran off towards my food dish. He stared at me, hovering.

You wouldn't dare. I stared back.

"Hey! No, not Eddie's food," Steve was saying behind me.

The cat dove into my food. I barked. Then it was on.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!" Steve was shouting. "Eddie, no!"

I managed to catch that cat and picked it up with my mouth.

"Eddie! Put the cat down!"

I looked up when he came into the kitchen. Mr. Pickles was hanging by his collar in my teeth and looking at Steve too.

"Eddie," Steve said, his tone a warning. I backed up slowly as he approached. The cat started to squirm, making it harder to hang onto him.

"Oh yea," Danno said as he came in behind Steve. "This is gonna work great."

"If you'd just take the cat..."

"I am not taking the cat."

"Then help me," Steve ordered. It was becoming a game now. I watched as Danno went around the other side. They thought they were gonna grab me. The cat meowed in protest.

Well, what did you expect after touching my food? I snorted.

"Easy, easy," Steve said.

No, it wasn't going to be easy. Sorry. He lunged. I bolted. Danno almost had my back leg, but he missed. I skittered across the floor, cat still in my mouth. I was gonna take him to the trash where he belonged.

"Eddie!"

He's never going to learn the difference between when I'm listening to him and not listening to him. I found the nearest trash can and dropped the cat inside of it.

"Ha! He's telling you the cat is garbage," Danno laughed. I grinned. Of course I was!

"Eddie, come on," Steve said, picking up the cat from the garbage can. The cat did his best to look as wounded and upset as he could, but I could tell he was gloating inside at the attention he was getting. I was very jealous when Steve cuddled the cat and kissed it. It was a demon cat. Why was I the only one who could see that?

"You two have to get along," Steve ordered. "Mr. Pickles is your brother now."

Pfft. As if. He looked nothing like me, and he was a demon. I was not a demon. Big difference.

"Well, have fun," Danno said, still laughing.

"Yea, yea," Steve muttered back. He went off with the cat in his arms. Danno looked at me and tossed me a treat, which I inhaled.

"You're still my favorite," Danno told me, rubbing my head affectionately before leaving. At least I was still someone's favorite.

...

One day, Steve took me to the park, and Noelani was there. She smelled very sad. She smelled the way Steve had smelled after Joe had died. He didn't smell as strongly sad now, but it was still there a little. Her sad smell was very strong. I was surprised at this. Any other time I was with her, she smelled happy.

"Hey," Steve said, sitting down beside her on the bench. I sat by their feet, tongue lolling.

"You're sweet," Noelani said. "But I'm okay."

"A day with Eddie will help," Steve promised. "He's been there for me since Joe."

She reached to pet me, and I rested my head on her knee. She did need me. I could tell.

"Okay," she agreed. Steve bent to pat me goodbye.

"Be good," he ordered.

I'm always good. For the most part.

When he was gone, Noelani looked at me.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked.

Walk?

"Let's go for a walk," she said on cue.

Noelani was so smart.

...

My day with Noelani had lots of tears and some laughter. She smelled a bit happier when Steve came to pick me up.

"See?" he said, noticing too. "What did I tell you?"

"He's amazing," Noelani said. "Maybe I should get a dog."

"I don't know what I'd do without him," Steve said. I felt proud. Steve did need me still. Take that, cat.

"Thank you," she went on. "I feel better."

"Anytime. Just call."

"I will."

Steve let me into the truck then, and I sat in the front with him, still feeling proud. I loved helping people. It was one of my main purposes. Steve reached over to pet me as he drove.

"Good job," he said to me.

It was a very good job.

When we pulled into the driveway, I saw her first.

Catherine! I barked. Catherine, Catherine, Catherine!

Steve finally saw her too, and he froze for a moment. I pawed at the door. Let me out, let me out, let me out!

Steve got out first, and he went over to her. This was so unfair. I was stuck in the truck! Steve!

I watched them hug. My ears perked. They still were not licking faces, but something about that hug seemed different. I finally found the stick that opened the door, and I pulled on it with my teeth. It worked! I was free! I jumped down and bounded over to them. I was so happy to see Catherine. I thought my tail was gonna fall off from wagging so hard.

"Hey, you," she said, bending to love me all over.

"I got a new addition to the family recently," Steve told her.

"Oh?"

"Yea. Mr. Pickles."

"Who?!"

Steve laughed and let us inside. The cat was sitting on the couch, tail twitching. There was something about that twitch that drove me nuts. I went over to teach him some manners when Steve caught my collar and held me back.

"They're still not quite getting along," he explained.

"A cat and a dog not getting along. Hmm," Catherine smiled. I tugged free and went back to stand beside Catherine. The cat could have Steve, but Catherine was mine. Pickles showed no interest anyway. Not yet. He'd strike when I least expected it. I just knew it.

"So, what are you doing here?" Steve asked. "I mean...I thought...after we..."

"I know," she cut him off. I was very interested in this conversation. What were they talking about? "We" what? What had they done? Then, I stilled. I sensed something. I looked at Catherine standing there, and I went over to her closer.

"Is Junior here?" she asked.

"No. He's out."

"Okay. Good. We, uh, we need to talk."

I recognize that smell. I perked my ears, staring at her midsection. Something was going on here.

"Sure," Steve said. They went to sit side by side on the couch but not touching. I sat in front of Catherine, still staring at her. Something..._shifted..._inside of her. I sensed it.

"What's up?" he asked. I lurched to my feet! I got it!

"I'm pregnant," Catherine blurted out.

Yes! A puppy! I knew it! Well, not exactly a puppy. Humans don't have puppies. They have babies.

I whined and pushed my head against her legs. Was she having a mini Steve? Had they been seeing each other? Wait, was that where Steve had been going all those times?! That's the familiar smell I smelled on him! It was her!

"You...you...you're pregnant?" Steve repeated. The shock smell was just rolling off of him.

"Yes," she nodded.

"We were so careful..."

"I guess not," she laughed a little. She smelled nervous.

"Wow," Steve said, his hand against his mouth. "I'm just...wow."

"I know. I was just like you when I found out."

"How long...?"

"Doctor says I'm about six weeks along. I suspected but wanted to make sure before I came here."

"And it's...?"

"Definitely yours," she finished for him. I was so happy. I was a little annoyed that Steve hid the fact he was seeing her from me, but aside from that, I was sooooo happy! Me bringing him her hoodie all the time must have given him the idea. I was definitely taking credit for this. I helped them get back together!

"I don't know what to say," Steve admitted.

"Are you upset?" Catherine asked.

"No! No, no, no," he assured her. "I'm just...shocked."

"I'm keeping him, Steve," Catherine said.

"Him? It's only been six weeks, and you know the gender?" Steve asked, surprised.

"I just know," Catherine smiled. "The baby is a McGarrett baby. He'll be a boy." Steve chuckled.

"I am on board with your decision," Steve said after a bit. Catherine fidgeted with her fingers. She still smelled nervous. I wasn't sure why, though. Steve was happy about the baby.

"It...it doesn't have to change anything about us," she finally said.

"What do you mean?"

I looked back and forth between them. They were making a mini Steve/Catherine together. They'd be together, right?

"Well, we agreed to stop seeing each other because...," Catherine started.

"Because I thought you wanted to keep working for the CIA. I didn't want to interfere with that," Steve finished.

"Right. Well, that's gonna change," she said, putting her hand on her abdomen.

"You're leaving the CIA?"

"Yes. I'm not endangering the baby."

"Are you coming back here?"

"I already have an apartment."

"You can stay here..." Steve began.

"No, no," she shook her head. "You have Junior here, and I'm not quite ready for everyone to know just yet."

"Okay. I guess I understand," Steve said, scratching his head.

I didn't understand. Catherine needed to live with us and be in our pack.

"I just don't want a thousand questions before we even know what we're doing," Catherine explained.

"So what are we doing?" Steve prompted.

Yea, what are you guys doing? I whined.

"Does he need to go out?" Catherine asked.

"No. He is very attached to you for some reason. It started the day he found your hoodie in my closet."

"I thought he was extra affectionate towards me," Catherine smiled, petting me.

Stop talking about me and get back to talking about your mating! I huffed. Steve looked at Catherine, and she looked back at him.

"I love you, Catherine," Steve told her. "I never stopped."

Was she crying? I didn't understand. She didn't smell sad.

"I love you too," she said, teary. "And now we're having a baby. I'm just overwhelmed."

"I get it."

"I just...I don't want us to just be together because we're having a baby," she went on.

"No, Catherine," Steve said. "That's not why we'd be together. It's a happy coincidence, but I've always believed that one way or another, we were supposed to be together. We just...fell apart for a little while, that's all. I still love you, and you still love me. It's gonna work."

Yes, yes, yes! I love where this is going. Come on, now, lick faces!

"What if we fall apart again?" Catherine asked.

No, I wouldn't let it fall apart.

"It's not my intention to ever let that happen, but we can't predict the future," Steve reasoned. He took Catherine's hand in his and held it tightly. I rested my head on both of their knees. Mr. Pickles yawned with boredom. I couldn't understand why he was so bored. There was something really exciting happening right now!

"Okay," she said after what felt like forever.

"Okay?" he repeated, smiling wide.

"Okay," she said again, laughing. I jumped back when Steve dove in to lick her face.

YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

I jumped around, barking. Catherine was in our pack! She was finally in our pack! I jumped on both of them, licking both of their faces.

"Eddie!" Steve laughed, pulling back from Catherine to pet my face roughly but affectionately.

I love you, I love you, I love you. I wagged my tail. I love you both.

"You weren't kidding when you said he is attached to me," Catherine joked. Ooohhh the scratches she gave me. They were amazing! Steve licked her face again, and I knew where I wasn't wanted. I went over to the cat, who gave me a look of disdain. The demon had no idea what just happened. Honestly. He hissed at me when I went to sniff him. I backed off and went over to my bed. After a while, Catherine stood to leave.

Wait, what?

"I'll see you later," she told Steve. "Is it okay that we keep this between us just for a little while?"

"Sure," he agreed. They hugged and licked one last time before she left. Steve shut the door and leaned against it, grinning at me. He was very happy, I could tell. I was glad to see him this happy.

"It's our secret, buddy," he said to me.

I liked having good secrets. I wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

**Okay, so I know you're all probably surprised at how out of the blue this was, but I didn't want anyone guessing what I was doing or where I was taking this story, so I kept it covert until now when I could reveal it ;) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

I was lying on the floor watching as Junior and Tani licked faces at the door. I wasn't sure what made those two finally smarten up and get together, but it appeared that it wasn't common knowledge to everyone else, just me. Tani left, and Junior came inside grinning like crazy. When he went into his room and shut his door, Catherine came creeping down the stairs with Steve, and they licked faces at the door before she left.

"Someone here?" Junior asked, returning and making Steve jump.

"No," Steve answered. I flicked my eyes back and forth between them.

"Oh. Thought I heard someone."

"Just me."

Junior nodded and went to the kitchen. I looked at Steve, who exhaled in relief. If I could laugh, I would have then. The two of them were sneaking around, and I knew all about it. I figured it was only a matter of time before it all got revealed.

...

"How's it going with the cat?" Danno asked the next day as he came in. I went over to him, and he popped the treat right into my mouth when Steve turned to look at the cat.

Steve's with Catherine again! They're having a baby! I wagged my tail happily. Junior and Tani are licking faces! Then I felt bad. I already gave away their secrets to the first person I saw. Danno just can't hear me, thankfully, which is a good thing.

"I think it's better," Steve nodded. Mr. Pickles gave me his laser beam glare from across the room. No, it wasn't better. Steve just didn't see us go at it. We waited for him to be at work.

"Did Junior say anything about his date with Tani?" Danno asked.

"Was it a date? I thought it was just the two of them going to a wedding as friends?"

"Come on," Danno scoffed. "You buy that?"

"Not really," Steve chuckled. I could smell nervousness on him. He didn't want Danno to find out about Catherine.

"We gonna go to work or not?" Danno pointed to the door.

"Yea, yea," Steve answered. I stood still as they both left and shut the door behind them. Pickles and I gave them a good head start before I scrabbled at the floor in my haste to chase that cat.

...

I was dreaming about Pickles being taken away when I heard the door open. I snapped to attention, my legs flinging around since I was sleeping on my back.

"Hey, buddy," Catherine said, smiling and shutting the door behind her.

Yippee! I raced over to her, sliding into her legs and making her laugh.

"I have never had a dog that adores me this much, and I love it," Catherine said, scratching me. I tried not to let my drool hit her feet. It was the least I could do.

"You up for a walk?" Catherine asked. Was I?! I bounced, excited. She went to find my leash while I stayed on her heels. I didn't want her to change her mind. Mr. Pickles came to see what was going on, and Catherine looked down at the cat as he meowed at her.

"Sorry, buddy," she said. "I'm not a cat person. I'm a dog person."

Yes! Catherine was all mine. Ha, HA, Mr. Pickles!

The cat slunk away, and Catherine finally found my leash. We went for an amazing walk together. I was alert and focused, knowing that when Steve wasn't around, I was her protection. I also had a baby to protect now too, and I took my job seriously. I barked at some birds that were in our way. They looked suspicious to me. I wasn't taking any chances that they wouldn't hurt Catherine. After I successfully protected her and scared away the birds, I walked proudly beside my girl. When we got home, she went upstairs to hide in Steve's den. I paced, waiting for Steve to come home. When he did, I skittered to him.

"Hey, buddy," he said, petting me.

Catherine's here!

"You play nice with Pickles today?"

Ummmm, no. We never do.

I wagged my tail anyway, showing that I did play nice even though I hadn't.

"Good boy," he smiled.

I loved pleasing him. I felt slightly bad that he didn't know I was lying, but what did he expect? Cats and dogs were natural born enemies. Steve went upstairs, and I followed. I knew he'd be so surprised. When he opened the door to his den, he stopped. I hit his legs, not realizing he'd stopped. What was he doing? I wanted in there. I couldn't see anything.

"Hey, you," Catherine said.

"Oh, wow," he replied. I was immediately slid backwards out the door by Steve's foot, and it shut firmly in my face. I stared at it in disbelief. What was that?! I scratched at the door.

Hey! Let me in there! I wanna play with Catherine too.

I got no response. I settled down for a snooze outside the door since they weren't listening to me. I grew concerned when I heard Catherine making some loud noises, but they didn't sound like she was in pain or hurt. I was confused. Then I heard Junior come home, so I got up to greet him.

"Hey, Eddie," he said. I wondered if he would hear Steve and Catherine. I felt worried. Their secret would be out. He went down to his den, and I stood, waiting. I couldn't hear Catherine or Steve now. Maybe they heard Junior come home. He returned in different clothes. I smelled the sweat, and I knew what that meant.

"Wanna go for a run?" he asked, putting on his running shoes.

Two walks in one day?! Oh, yes please.

We left together. I hoped Catherine would be home when I got back.

...

She wasn't. Steve was alone, but he smelled very happy.

"Good run?" he asked.

"Yea," Junior nodded.

"That's good."

I went over to say hi to Steve before going to my water bowl. I was very thirsty.

"How's Tani?" Steve asked. Junior tensed.

"Fine?" he said.

"How was the wedding?"

"It was fun," Junior answered.

"Are you two...?"

"What? No," Junior replied quickly. I knew he was lying.

"Hmm."

"I'm gonna go out for some dinner," Junior said after a moment. Dinner? I was intrigued. What was dinner, and could I have some?

"All right. Have fun."

"Will do."

I wanted what Junior was having for dinner, whatever it was, but I got my dog food. I guessed it was okay. Steve did eventually throw me a piece of his meat, though, which I devoured. He really did love me. I was so lucky to have him and Catherine. Things were just so good. I didn't want anything to change.

...

But things change. I knew this. It all started when Danno did a surprise visit when Catherine was over.

"Are you sure Junior is out for the night?" Catherine asked as she licked faces with Steve on the couch. I was on the floor. I thumped my tail happily.

"Yea," Steve answered.

The door was flung open by this point. I leaped to my feet, and Danno was coming inside, his mouth running fast like usual.

"Do you know what Grace just said to me? Do you?" he started. "She told me that she doesn't think she wants kids! If she doesn't want kids, then how do I get grandkids? I mean, I'm not ready for grandkids. Believe me. I'm too young, but still! You do think about it. She didn't say definitely no, though, so there is hope, but I just-" He stopped abruptly, seeing Catherine on Steve's lap. Both of them were staring at him. He stared back. I watched carefully.

"Um, what is this?" Danno asked.

"Don't you ever knock?" Steve demanded.

"I have a key..." Danno said, showing him.

"Well, maybe your key privileges need to be taken back."

"You still haven't answered my question," Danno argued. "What is this?"

"What do you think it is?" Steve countered. Catherine had gotten off of his lap by this point. She smelled embarrassed.

"Are you two back together?" Danno asked, pointing at them. He smelled surprised and a bit upset.

Steve looked at Catherine, who nodded.

"We are," he answered, looking back at Danno. I wagged, happy. Tell him about the baby, Steve! Danno would be happy about it too.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on?"

"Well, it started after Joe died. Then we took a break. Then we got back together again," Steve said nonchalantly.

Danno looked at both of them. He didn't seem to get it. I wanted to help him understand. If he knew how hard I had worked to get Catherine back with Steve, he wouldn't be confused or upset.

"I asked him not to say anything," Catherine said then.

"I see."

"Danny, this is a good thing," Steve said.

"You're not gonna just take off again?" Danno asked Catherine. "Break his heart again? Shatter him into pieces?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Danno didn't seem convinced. I went over to nudge his hand to help reassure him. He crossed his arms. I nudged his leg instead.

"Stop, Eddie," he said.

"Catherine is here for good," Steve assured Danno.

"And how do you know that, huh? What's to say she doesn't decide she can't do this and split?"

"I'm right here," Catherine said, sounding amused but a little bit hurt.

"Sorry," Danno said. "But I'm his best friend. I gotta ask these questions."

"I understand."

Steve looked at Catherine then.

"I think we gotta tell him," he said.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Danno demanded. I pranced, getting excited. They were gonna tell him about the baby! Yes!

"I think it'll help," Steve went on.

"You think?"

"I do."

Catherine nodded slowly.

"Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on?!" Danno shouted.

"All right, all right, don't get all twisted up," Steve said. Catherine nodded again, and he smiled. "We're having a baby."

I watched Danno's mouth open and shut repeatedly. He was surprised, I could tell. I grinned. Wasn't it great news?!

"Wow," he said. "Um, wow."

"Yea," Steve nodded. "We know."

"So you see," Catherine said. "I am not going anywhere."

"And if there wasn't a baby?" Danno asked.

"We would have found our way back to each other anyway," Catherine answered. "We love each other." Danno seemed satisfied by this. He finally pet me at least. He seemed to need the distraction.

"Well, this is going to get around quickly now that he knows," Steve said, getting up. "So let's go tell the rest of the crew before he does."

"Okay," Catherine agreed.

I sensed a car ride! Then I was disappointed because I was left at home. Humans just don't get that dogs really love car rides. I sighed.

...

After the news was out to everyone, Catherine was over a lot more. Then she moved in. I loved having her in our pack. She made the home smell good all the time, and she took me for so many walks. I loved it all.

"I'll see you later," Steve said one day. I wasn't as lonely when Steve went to work now because I had Catherine. I still affectionately said goodbye to him in my own way, though, and he always rubbed my ears and told me to be a good boy. On this day, Catherine and I went on a walk (of course), and she was making something really good smelling in the kitchen. I heard her small black box ring, and she answered it. Then things changed. I smelled her fear, and I got to my feet, knowing something was wrong.

"I'm coming," she said. She rushed to the door. Junior was coming in at the same time, and he was surprised to see her right in his face at the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Steve," she answered. "He's been shot."

"What?!" Junior exclaimed. "When? How? Where?!"

"At the office. Hassan's wife shot him!"

"Oh my God," Junior said.

What? Steve was shot? What was happening?! I didn't like shots, they hurt. Who shot him? Was he okay? Why wasn't anyone answering my questions?!

Catherine and Junior ran out of the house, leaving me behind to howl in agony at the fear of possibly losing my boy. Then, I saw Joe again. I was stunned to see him because it had been a while. He looked at me sincerely.

"It's gonna be all right, pup," he told me. "Don't worry."

I had no choice but to wait and see if he was right.

* * *

**Yup, yup, I twisted it all up like I always do! Lol If you've followed me long enough, you know I love my twists ;) Anyway, trust Joe on this one :) Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are super lucky because my creative juices have been flowing since I've been sick all weekend, and I managed to write another chapter to post. Don't expect that every time, though. I should explain that with my writing, I have stories where I've already got the whole thing written and just have to make adjustments and edits and some stories where I write a chapter at a time (but most of those have the ending written already...I usually always have the ending written first, like with this story), so that's why some of my stories are updated faster than others. I do my best, but life gets in the way too.**

**Side note: Thank you to those who have ideas and suggestions for my story, but I want to let you know that I do not write other people's ideas because I already have a plan for this story and what direction it is going in and how it ends. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

I paced. I whined. I cried. I waited. Joe hadn't stayed, which also upset me. I needed someone to reassure me! Even the demon cat knew something was wrong because he didn't bother me. I sat down in front of the door and waited. When it finally opened after so long, I jumped to my feet.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Danno said as I slammed into him. "It's all right, buddy. Steve's fine. He's fine."

Then where the heck was he?!

"He's at the hospital. He's recovering. He'll be home soon," Danno promised. "Let's get you fed, huh?" I followed him to the kitchen. I was very hungry, I realized. My worry for Steve had buried my sensation of hunger.

"Hey, Pickles," Danno said, giving the cat a careful pat as he passed. I supposed the cat could use some reassurance. He did like Steve too. I sat by my bowl while Danno filled it up. Then I gulped it down. Danno answered his ringing black box.

"Hey, Lou. Yea, he's all right. It was a shot to the stomach, but he's in recovery. I think it has shaken up a bit, though. Yea, I know. He's gonna be a father. I think he's rethinking things. I know, I know, it scares me too thinking that he might leave the job, but I also don't blame him, you know? Who wouldn't want to live to see their child?"

I was listening as I ate. Steve was thinking of leaving Work? That was surprising. Steve loved Work. He talked about it to me all the time. I always wanted to bite all the bad guys he told me about. They sounded nasty.

"They are letting him have visitors, yes," Danno went on. "Cath is there already. I think it really scared her."

I knew Catherine had been scared. I had been too.

"Yea. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Danno stopped talking into the box and looked down at me. I looked back up at him.

"Sometimes I think you have lots to say in there," Danno said, cocking his head at me.

I sure did. I wagged my tail. Danno was very smart. He bent down to give me pets.

"I have to go, but Catherine will be home in a while to check on you. Don't worry."

I whined as Danno stood and walked to the door. I didn't want to be left alone, but I knew he had somewhere to be. After he left, I plopped onto the floor and waited.

...

It was dark outside when Catherine came home. She looked tired, but she didn't smell afraid anymore.

"Hi," she said to me as I pressed against her legs. "He's okay, Eddie. He's okay."

I had yet to get proof of this aside from their word. I had to trust both Danno and Catherine when they said Steve was all right. I sniffed at her hands, and I did smell Steve on them, so I knew she had been with him. This was comforting. I left her alone as she went to do her thing. I sat and waited by the door. I would sit and wait there until my boy came home.

...

Six sleeps later, I was at my wits end with Pickles. The cat was purposely antagonizing because he knew I was not myself. Well, that ended today. The fifth bat to my head from the cat's paw caused me to jump to my feet snarling. Then, the chase was on. The cat's tail was taunting me as it waved at me while he ran. I chased him all over the house, barking. I cornered him in the kitchen and was about to make mincemeat out of him when someone shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa!" Danno's voice called from the Door. Both of us stopped what we were doing and peeked around the wall from the kitchen, looking at him sheepishly.

"Nice welcome home party," Catherine laughed. She was standing beside Steve!

"Guess they're not getting along any better," Steve sighed.

SteveSteveSteveSteveSteve! I ran over and skidded into his legs, licking his hands and pawing at him. He laughed and bent down to give me scratches.

"I missed you too, buddy," he said. He smelled of Hospital, and I didn't like it. That place never smelled good, mostly death and sadness. I gently chewed on his fingers in my friendly way, and he patted me before standing up and going to see the cat. I was envious that Steve could pick up the cat and cuddle him like that. I wished he could cuddle me like that.

Treat! My head snapped and I caught it midair as Danno tossed it.

"I think they're glad you're back," Catherine smiled.

"It's good to be back," Steve nodded. He put Pickles down, and the cat gave me a smug look before stalking off. I'd catch him later.

"So, are we gonna talk about it?" Danno asked.

"About what?"

"You leaving Five 0?"

"I'm not leaving entirely. I'm just scaling it back," Steve shrugged. "Maybe not be so hands on as much."

"It really had an affect on Jerry," Catherine chimed in. "He quit so he could go live his life."

"Well, almost getting shot does that to people," Danno agreed.

Did this mean I would get more Steve time? I looked at them all.

"Five 0 is a great team, and it still has a great leader even if I'm not there full time," Steve said, looking at Danno. There was a pause, and Danno didn't seem to know what to say.

"Yea?" he said after a moment.

"Yea," Steve grinned. "I couldn't think of anyone better to take over for me, Danny."

They hugged. I wagged my tail. I liked when people were happy.

...

The weeks went by. Catherine's belly grew bigger, and Steve smelled more nervous. He went to Work a little bit, but not every day. He and Catherine spent a lot of time together. Things were pretty boring until they weren't. Junior got caught one day, and my interest was greatly captured.

"What is this?" Steve asked, opening the Door to find Junior and Tani licking faces behind it on the front step. I stuck my head through Steve's legs, watching. Steve didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, uh...it's..." Junior trailed off.

"It's okay Junes," Tani said. She looked at Steve. "We're dating."

"I can see that," Steve chuckled. "Since the wedding?"

Junior and Tani looked at each other.

"Come on," Steve said. "You might as well be honest."

"Yea, since the wedding," Junior finally agreed.

"About time," Steve commented. They smelled surprised. I was a little distracted since Steve was rubbing my ears.

"Glad to know you felt that way," Tani laughed.

"We all did," Steve told her.

"Oh..."

"I'll leave you to it," Steve said, closing the door in their faces. He stepped over me and went to the kitchen. I followed, hoping for a snack. Sometimes if I went in there with him, he would give me something. I was hopeful.

"Junior and Tani?" Catherine asked. She was sitting at the table.

"Yea," Steve answered.

"Good for them."

Snack? Please? I tried not to drool. I licked my lips a lot to make it clear I wanted something.

"We have an appointment today right?" Steve asked her.

"Yes. In about an hour."

"Great."

"I've been thinking a lot about names," Catherine said. I followed Steve as he went to the tall, cold place.

"Oh yea?"

Something. Anything. I sniffed loudly behind Steve. I heard Junior come inside finally, but he didn't come join us. He was probably embarrassed.

"Yea."

"And?"

"Well, since we know it's a boy for sure, I...I'd like to name him Ethan," Catherine said. Steve rudely shut the cold place's door in my face and went over to her. I sighed. They weren't getting the hint.

"Ethan, huh," Steve said. "Ethan McGarrett. I like it."

"Ethan John McGarrett," Catherine added.

"Really?" Steve asked, happily surprised.

"Yea. I had a cousin, Ethan, who died tragically when we were teenagers, and you're Dad is your Dad, so I thought maybe it would be a great way to carry on their memory," she said. "Also, I still think of that boy, Ethan Awana, and how he was so much like you. Sorry if it's stupid."

"It's not stupid at all," Steve shook his head. "I love it."

Catherine went to lick his face, and I whined. Pay. Attention. To. Me.

They didn't.

"I mean, I thought of John Joe, but that just sounded a little funny," Catherine said.

"Dear God, don't do that," Joe's voice said. I looked at him. He was back again!

I don't know what's going on.

"It's all right, pup," Joe said. He was listening to both of them now.

"Yea that might confuse people," Steve chuckled. "I have other ways of keeping Joe's memory with me."

"Good. Geez," Joe said, shaking his head. "John Joe. Poor kid. Could you imagine?"

I couldn't.

"Well, it's one memory for you and one for me," she smiled.

He licked her face again.

"I'm going to get ready," Catherine said.

"Okay."

I watched her go, and then I looked at Steve. He had this look on his face that was one of wonder or contentment. I couldn't tell which. Or maybe he was trying to blow wind from his rear. He made that face sometimes when he did that. I braced myself. His wind stank very badly sometimes. Nothing came, though, and then he got up and left too. I looked, but as always, Joe was gone again.

...

One day, Steve took me out to hang with the rest of the pack. I came to understand that Steve had two packs, one that lived with him and one that didn't. I also liked the pack that didn't live with us. They were fun.

"Good to see you, Eddie," Lou said, petting me. I was glad he got over being afraid of me. He always tasted like bacon.

"Hey, Eddie!" Adam called. He was better at not having food on his hands, which was unfortunate for me.

"Yo, Eddie, shrimp?" Kamekona asked. Yes, please! I gobbled it eagerly. Flippa gave me some too. I loved these people!

"Hi, Eddie," Tani said. I pressed my face into her hands affectionately. I got to see her a lot now, but I still liked her scratches.

"How's Catherine doing?" Danno asked as Steve sat down at the table with them.

"She says she feels like a duck," Steve laughed.

Duck? Where? I snapped my head to attention. I'd chase the duck.

"I remember my wife feeling the same way, like she was waddling everywhere," Lou chuckled. "Just don't ever say it yourself. You'll wind up on the couch for the night."

"Has she blamed you for doing this to her yet?" Danno asked. "Rachel blamed me a lot near the end."

"Not yet," Steve admitted.

"Both times," Lou said. "I got blamed both times. You'd think after the first time some of the heat would've been off of me since she wanted to do it again, but nooo."

I took turns visiting everyone at the table, and sometimes I got given a treat and sometimes I didn't.

"Things going well between you two?" Adam asked once the laughter stopped.

"Very," Steve nodded. "In fact...I, uh, I think I'm going to propose to her."

"Really?!" Tani screeched excitedly.

What? What was happening? I looked up at them now.

"Good for you!" Lou exclaimed, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"You still got the ring?" Danno asked.

"Yup. It was always hers. I kept it thinking that someday I'd get another chance to try to give it to her again."

"When are you going to do it? Where? How?" Tani asked. I saw Junior look at her a little alarmed at her enthusiasm. Lou noticed too.

"Pay attention, son," he told Junior. "This is how you're gonna get it right when it's your turn."

If Tani heard him, she made no show of it. Junior went red in the face, though.

"I'm still thinking," Steve said.

"Awww come on!" Tani whined.

"I'm not risking you guys telling her how I'm doing it. I shouldn't have even told you I was doing it," Steve argued, laughing.

"We won't say anything," Lou promised.

"Better not," Steve warned, but he didn't sound mad. He was smiling. I wondered what was going on. I was too busy trying to get food from everyone.

...

Two sleeps later, I found Steve in his den searching his dresser. Catherine was downstairs. I sat and watched as he found what he was looking for and pulled it out, smiling to himself.

"This is it, buddy," he said to me. "I'm gonna ask her."

Ask who what?

"It's about time."

I spun. Joe! He smiled at me.

Time for what? I asked.

"Well, to make it simple for you, Steve is going to ask Catherine to be his mate for life," Joe said.

Ooooohhhh. I got it now. I looked back at Steve, happy for him.

"Keep up the good work, pup. They're gonna need you."

I looked over to Joe, but he was gone again. I didn't understand. He came and went so quickly.

"Okay," Steve was saying. He held something in his fingers. "Cath, will you...no. Catherine, will you marry me? Catherine, I love you so much, will you be my wife? Cath, I love you...ahhh." He stopped, rubbing his head.

I liked the third one best. I thumped my tail on the floor three times, but Steve didn't get it. Steve paced for a bit. I knew this was important for him, and I tried to be supportive.

Was that dinner being made down there?

Focus! I looked at Steve again.

"Steve!" Catherine called. Her voice startled Steve, and he dropped what he was holding.

Ooooo shiny! A treat! I lunged, sucking it into my mouth.

"Eddie, no!" Steve shouted, diving down to me. I swallowed the item and looked at him. He smelled frustrated as he opened my mouth and looked inside. I felt bad. Obviously I had done something wrong. He sighed.

"Steve?" Catherine asked, coming in the room then. We both looked up at her from the floor. Steve's hands still had my mouth open. My tongue lolled all over his fingers, getting all the food flavors off.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing something was wrong. Then she saw the box on the bed. Her eyes widened. "Is that...?"

"Yea," Steve nodded, letting me go and sitting back. "It was."

"Was?"

"Well...Eddie ate it," Steve answered, gesturing. I wagged my tail at my name. Catherine covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stop from laughing. I smiled. I had made her smell happy but Steve smell frustrated. Humans were so weird sometimes.

"Were you going to?" she asked.

"I was...am," Steve corrected. "I just wanted it to be perfect." Catherine joined us on the floor carefully, holding her belly. She rubbed my head and neck and back and butt like I loved, and she reached for Steve's hand with her other one.

"Steve, this is perfect, right here. I don't need anything fancy or elaborate. I just need you, and having Eddie too is a bonus. He's had faith in us from the sounds of what you told me, and he's special to me too. And anyway, the ring will come back," she smiled. "So if you're going to ask, ask now."

Steve smelled nervous, and I tried to convey my braveness to him. Catherine smelled quite happy and excited. He had nothing to be nervous about.

"Catherine," he started. "It's been a journey for us, and I didn't know at the beginning that I'd be sitting here with you and feeling the way I'm feeling right now. When you weren't around, there was a huge hole in my heart. Since you've been back, that hole is gone, and I never want to have it again. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I want to show you every day how much I love you, and I want to make so many memories with you on this journey. Catherine, I love you so much, and it would make me so happy if you'd be my wife. Will you marry me?"

That was SO much better than what he'd been rambling about before. I gave him ten out of ten cookies for that.

"Yes," Catherine said, raining from her eyes. "Yes, Steve. I will marry you." He went to hug her, and I went to lick both their faces, making them both laugh.

"You'll get the ring in a few days," Steve said.

"Okay," she smiled. "I don't envy you for searching for it."

I flopped onto my belly then, and Steve gave me a look and a grin.

"It'll be no problem at all," he assured Catherine. I smiled.

...

It was many sleeps later when someone knocked on the Door. Catherine was very big now, and I knew she was ready to have that baby at any point in time. Steve wasn't home, so she made her way to answer it. I wished I could help her, but I can't open the Door. I stood and waited at the ready in case it was someone bad on the other side. Catherine finally got over there and pulled it open, and she gasped. I tensed. What was wrong? I sniffed, smelling something slightly familiar about the person but also different. I frowned.

"Hi, Catherine," they said. "Wow, they weren't kidding. You really are about to pop."

Catherine stood for a moment, getting her bearings. I wagged my tail. The new person smelled okay to me. I went and got scratched while Catherine recovered.

"Y-You...you're here?"

"Yea," New Person replied. "I've come home. Nice ring, by the way."

"Thanks."

Steve had commented at how much shinier it was when he'd found it. I had been amused watching him dig through my leavings to find it, though.

Steve drove up the driveway then, and he got out. He stopped short upon seeing New Person. I smelled a lot of surprise coming off of him. Then he spoke.

"Mom?"

* * *

**I kept her alive because I am now on an AU storyline not the real storyline anymore. I'm sorry if you don't like that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't forgotten about this story, don't worry. As I've mentioned before, this is AU from here on out, so I am no longer following the real storyline of the show. I know I'm not going to make everyone happy with my choices, but that's okay. What's important is that I like this story and the way it's written, and I do, and I have a bit more planned with it before it ends. Writing is my self-care to help with stress management from my job, and I'm just glad I get to share my ideas with you guys :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

I wagged my tail as Steve approached Mom. He smelled all sorts of different smells, and I couldn't understand why.

"Hi, Steve," Mom said. She smelled sad and happy and worried.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I heard about the baby and your engagement. I wanted to see you."

"Did you go see Mary when she adopted her little girl, Joan?" Steve asked.

"No...and I regret that, but..."

"What makes me more important?" he demanded. I smelled anger from him now. "Are you trying to hurt Mary's feelings?"

I liked Mary. I didn't see her very often, but she was a good belly rubber and gave me lots of kisses. Joanie always dropped food for me, which was great.

"I'm going to make it up to her," Mom promised.

"You better, Doris," Steve said, moving past her to go inside. Catherine looked unsure what to do. I wanted to help everyone feel better, so I went over and licked Mom's hand. It tasted like metal.

"Who is this cutie?" Mom asked.

"Eddie," Catherine answered. Mom petted me nicely before stopping. I hated it when people stopped touching me.

"I see I'm back to being Doris," Mom sighed.

"Well, you did leave him again," Catherine noted.

"Like you left him?" Mom/Doris asked. Catherine inhaled sharply.

"At least I didn't fake my death for over half of his life," she retorted.

I stopped wagging my tail. I could sense a fight coming.

"We could do this for hours," Doris (I decided I preferred Doris to Mom) said.

"So let's not."

"Agreed," Doris nodded.

"Mary is going to be here in a week. She wants to be here when the baby is born," Catherine said.

"I will talk to her before then," Doris told her. I was done with this conversation. I went to find Steve, who was in the food place, otherwise known as the kitchen. He saw me, and I could smell he was sad. I went and placed my head on his knees.

"Seeing her always throws me off," Steve told me as he rubbed my ears gently. I wished I could make him feel better. Catherine came in then, and she put her hand on Steve's shoulder.

"She loves you," she said.

"I know, but I wish sometimes she'd show it better," he sighed. I had the two of them scratching my head now. Oh, it was glorious.

"I know," Catherine agreed.

"Where is she now?"

"She rented an apartment. She's over there now."

"Okay."

"She might stay this time," Catherine said to him.

I already knew the answer to that. People were terrible at staying. They always left.

"We'll see," Steve said. I thumped my tail on the floor. I loved my two favorite people.

...

Not too long after, Junior came with some news.

"I'm moving out," he declared. Catherine and Steve both looked at him.

"You are?" Steve asked.

"Yea. You've got a baby on the way, and I'm taking up space. You guys need your privacy back anyway."

"Where are you going to go?" Catherine asked. Junior smelled nervous then. I was curious, so I looked at him.

"I'm moving in with Tani."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprise in his tone.

"It just feels right," Junior said.

"I hear wedding bells," Catherine teased.

"Maybe," Junior replied. "We're just seeing how this works first."

"I'm happy for you, man," Steve said, getting up to hug Junior. I bounced up and went to lick his fingers. I would miss Junior living in our pack.

"I'd get up, but it's a lot of effort right now," Catherine gestured, laughing.

"It's all right," Junior laughed back. He went to hug her where she was sitting. They talked for a while longer, but I was tired, so I fell asleep.

...

One night, I sensed something happening. I raised my head from the floor by Steve's bed, looking at my boy and my girl sleeping. I went to stand beside Catherine, watching her. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but something told me that any minute now, Catherine would sense it too.

Sure enough, she sat up suddenly.

"Ohhhh wow," she said, hissing air through her teeth. "Oh, oh, oh. Steve!"

I ran around to Steve's side and shoved my tongue in his face. Get up!

"Aggghhh, Eddie!" Steve groaned, wiping his face. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Steve!" Catherine said again loudly, grabbing his shirt tightly in her hands.

"What? What's going on? What?" Steve asked, sounding scared.

"The baby," she said.

"The baby?! Now?"

"Yes! The baby is coming!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Steve said, bolting out of bed and beginning to run around the room.

"Bag's in the closet," Catherine said. He ran there to get it.

"Okay," he said.

Catherine was getting up slowly. I could tell she was in pain. I felt bad.

"Purse," she pointed.

"Okay," he said, grabbing it too. Catherine changed her clothes. I didn't understand why. Humans were funny.

"Car seat is downstairs," she said.

"Okay," he said again, running to go get it.

"Steve! Put pants on!" Catherine called after him. He came running back.

"Okay," he said once more. He jumped around trying to get his pants on.

"Has your vocabulary reduced to just knowing the word 'okay?'" Catherine asked. "Please stop saying it."

"O...You got it," Steve nodded.

"Ohhh boy," Catherine said, bending over in pain. "There's another one."

"You all right?" Steve asked, going to her and trying to help. I tried to help too, but I got pushed aside by Steve's foot.

"Go lie down," he ordered.

I didn't want to. My girl needed me. I sat in front of her instead, trying to convey my love.

"You think he'd be able to keep his head on after all the crap he's been through," Joe laughed.

Joe! I smiled and wagged my tail.

"How're you doing, pup?"

A little worried right now, but still happy.

"This will be over fast enough," Joe promised.

Steve walked Catherine out the door and down the stairs. I followed and watched.

"Don't kill the cat!" he shouted back at me before closing the door. He said that a lot lately. Maybe he could finally tell I didn't like the cat.

"And now we wait," Joe said. I whined.

…

Danno came to feed me and walk me while Steve and Catherine were gone. It was only two sleeps really, or a sleep and a half. I forgot. I heard them outside the door and got excited. I stood waiting, tail thwacking at the air.

"Be gentle, pup," Joe said. I jumped. I wished he wouldn't just show up whenever he felt like it. It scared me sometimes.

"Hi, Eddie," Steve said, coming in. He bent down to pet me. "I missed you. Guess what? We have something to show you."

"You're sure he'll be all right?" Catherine asked.

"It's Eddie. He'll be just fine," Steve promised. "Sit." I sat. Catherine got down to my level as well, and she was holding something in her arms. My nose went crazy. It smelled new and little and sweet.

"Eddie," Catherine said. "This is Ethan."

I stilled. So this was a baby. Ethan was sleeping. I moved closer. Steve had a hold of my collar, though, so I wouldn't get too close.

"Easy," he said. I sniffed Ethan. My heart melted. I wanted to snuggle this little baby all day. I wanted to keep him safe forever. My little Ethan was my new boy. I had two boys now. And my girl.

"Ah, no licks," Steve said as I went to stick my tongue out. I pulled it back in. How did he know?

"I'm so proud," Joe said in the background. He sounded a little emotional. I wished Steve could see him and hear him like I could.

"I'm gonna go put him down and take a shower," Catherine said.

"Okay," Steve agreed. He let me go after Catherine stood up. I wanted to see Ethan, so I followed and watched as they put him in the little bed with bars. I stayed on the floor after Catherine left, watching. Steve stood watching too. Ethan was in our pack now. I would do whatever it took to protect him from any harm, and I knew Steve would too.

...

"There he is! Oh my God!" Mary cried. Catherine gave Ethan to Mary, who held him and rocked him. I wasn't a fan of everyone handling my little boy, but they were gentle with him. Everyone came to visit a few sleeps after Ethan was brought home. Joanie seemed a little sad at the lack of attention, but then she clung to Doris, calling her Nana. The two of them did lots of giggling and playing together. I had overheard Steve talking to Mary earlier.

"Aren't you mad at Doris?" he had asked.

"I was at first, but if we're always staying mad at people, Steve, then we can't have a relationship with them."

"But she didn't come to see Joanie..."

"But she's here now. Look at them! Inseparable," Mary had pointed out. "I'm okay, Steve, really. Mom's here. Let's just enjoy her while we have her."

Now, I could smell that Doris was feeling bad still, but she was smiling and looking at Steve and Mary together while Joanie hung off her legs. At least she wasn't hanging off of me. She was getting heavier.

"You're a Dad now," Danno said. "You're finally gonna know what I've been talking about all this time."

"Facetime call!" Catherine called.

I didn't know what it meant, but everyone gathered around the bigger sized box from the one Steve always carried, laughing and talking to something they kept calling Chin. I listened for a bit, and this Chin said something about a Kono being okay but busy with work. I could smell a sadness from Adam at the word Kono. I was curious as to why. Tani gave him a sideways hug.

"You better come visit soon," Lou ordered. The others, Jerry, Kamekona, and Noelani talked to the Chin too, and Tani and Junior introduced themselves. I gathered after a while that Chin was a person who used to live here. I wished I could meet him. Eventually, they stopped talking to Chin and went back to passing Ethan around. I watched carefully.

"Okay," Catherine said after a while. "It's baby's bedtime."

The fuss that was made. I felt a little left out. Danno noticed, and he gave me some scratches. That made me feel a bit better. When everyone was gone, Catherine and Steve were holding each other in the kitchen. I watched from the doorway.

"I love you, Cath," he said.

"I love you too, Steve."

My family. I'd never felt more proud.


	11. Chapter 11

Having Ethan around changed a lot of things. First of all, they were up a lot at night. Ethan cried a lot. I mean, a LOT. I was always worrying that something was wrong with him, but he seemed to just want Catherine to come and pick him up. I caught on to this tactic, so I thought I'd try it out myself and see if I could get the same kind of attention.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Steve asked after I whined for a bit. It was working! He came to pet me. Thank you, Ethan, for teaching me a new trick. Such a clever boy. After a few days of them giving me attention after whining, Steve got a bit impatient. Then he got concerned.

"Eddie, what's going on with you, huh? You're whining an awful lot lately," he said. He was still petting me, though, so I was happy.

"Maybe he's sick?" Catherine suggested. She was rocking Ethan, who had just finished his cry fest.

"I should take him to the vet," Steve said, nodding.

Whoa, the vet?! Ooohhh no. Not the vet.

I jumped up from the floor where I was getting tummy rubs and wagged my tail furiously. See? I'm totally fine!

"He heard the v word," Catherine noted. "He seems fine now."

"Uh huh," Steve agreed, looking at me. "Eddie, are you actually competing for attention with a baby?"

Nooooo. I wouldn't do that. I gave him my best smile.

"Oh my God, you're right," Catherine said, looking at me. "He figured out that when the baby cries, we go to him."

"I told you he was smart," Steve said. Then he looked at me again. "But not smarter than us, bud. Sorry."

Nerts.

...

Ethan grew. At seven months, he was trying to grab my tail. I swept it out of his reach just before he could catch it. I'll admit it. I was teasing him with it. It was fun.

"Okay," Catherine was saying. "Here we go."

"You sure you got this?" Steve asked.

"I am offended," Danno said, faking outrage. "I helped raise two kids, Steve. Two. I think I know how to watch a baby."

"Technically you didn't start raising Charlie until he was older," Steve pointed out. "So you technically watched a baby last almost 20 years ago."

"Hey, whoa, oh!" Danno cried. "Throw that in my face why don't you?! I can watch a baby, Steven!"

"Where is he, Danny?" Steve asked, noticing I was hiding Ethan. Catherine hid her smile behind her hand as she got her shoes on. Danno whipped his head to look, and he was genuinely scared for a moment.

"H-He was right there!" Danno exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, panicked.

Ouch! I leaped to my feet after I felt my tail get grabbed hard.

"Very funny, Eddie," Danno said, scooping up Ethan. He looked at Steve accusingly. "You knew he was there the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yea, cos I watch my kid, Danny," Steve said. "Are we sure we can leave him alone with Ethan?" Steve looked at Catherine, worried.

"He'll be fine, Steve. We need a night out. Desperately. It has been way too long," she said. Steve didn't look convinced, but he eventually gave in.

"I'm watching you," he warned Danno, who simply waved in return with a big smile.

"Have fun!" he called as they shut the door behind them.

I looked at Danno, sensing mischief.

"Okay, Ethan," he said. "Who wants to jump up and down on Daddy's bed?"

I was totally in.

...

When Ethan was about a year and three months old, Catherine and Steve kept talking about this thing called a Wedding. I was listening to the food they were describing that was going to be there, and I was drooling. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my side. What was this? I turned to see Ethan standing, holding onto my fur for support. Neither Steve nor Catherine were looking.

Hey! I made a noise in my throat. Over here!

"You're making Eddie hungry with all this food talk," Catherine laughed, looking at me. Then she grabbed Steve's arm. "Steve! Look!"

"What?" he asked, looking. "Oh, wow."

"He's standing," Catherine whispered. "Oh my God, he's standing!"

"See? The doctor told you he was just a little bit behind," Steve said. "Nothing to worry about. He's catching on."

"Hi, honey," Catherine said. "Are you gonna walk?"

I knew Ethan needed my assistance. I slowly took a step, and he followed.

"Come on, baby," Catherine said, getting onto the floor now. "You got this."

"He's walking with Eddie," Steve said. "That's genius."

"Are you filming this?" Catherine asked.

"Yea," Steve answered, holding up his black box. I kept taking small steps, and Ethan walked beside me. When he was close enough to Catherine, he launched himself into her arms, giggling.

"Eddie," he said.

"Yea, Eddie helped you," Steve commented. "Good job, Ethan!"

I gave Steve a look followed by a throat noise.

"And Eddie," he added.

It was nice to be recognized.

…

Once Ethan started walking, he got into everything. I was constantly pulling him back from things that might hurt him. He thought it was a fun game. When he got a bit older (just over two), he discovered a newer and even more fun game: Ride Eddie.

"Ethan, don't ride Eddie!" Steve called, catching us whizzing by him.

"Get that cat!" Ethan was shouting. I was so glad he was on my side about Pickles.

"No, no," Steve said, running to pick up the cat before we got to it. "Don't touch the cat, Ethan."

Pickles didn't even hiss at us. I grew a little concerned at how slow that cat was getting. He didn't bother to even run from me anymore. What was wrong with him? I soon got distracted with Ethan on my back, and I forgot about the cat.

...

The Wedding happened, and Steve and Catherine were all smiles the day they licked faces in front of the important looking man. I had been made to walk down to them with something on my collar (I thought it was treats. I was thoroughly scolded for trying to eat it. Steve said something about "Not again," whatever that meant). I liked being involved. It made me feel special. Everyone was celebrating and laughing. I knew this was a good day. A best day, really. Those were my favorite.

"Mrs. McGarrett," Steve said to Catherine when they were alone. Ethan was with Doris for the night.

"Mr. McGarrett," she said back, giggling. I suddenly knew what was going to happen here, so I hopped up and bolted. Some things a dog didn't really want to hear.

...

One day, I went looking for Pickles, and he wasn't there. I found this very strange. All day I searched, and he wasn't anywhere. When Steve came home (he had gone back to work full time again, something about a very bad man he needed to get), he noticed my searching.

"Ah, buddy," he said, getting down to the floor. I went over for pats. "You're not gonna find him."

Why not?

Steve smelled sad, and I suddenly knew. Pickles had gone to cat heaven. I felt a little bad because our game of hating each other wasn't a game without him, but I hoped he was okay up there.

That night, Catherine was hanging onto me tightly and leaking from her eyes.

"I'm afraid of losing Eddie," she said to Steve.

I wasn't going anywhere. I was right there. I licked her face, making her leak more.

"I know," Steve said. His voice sounded funny. He got into bed with us and hugged me and her together. "I wish dogs could live as long as we do, but we know it isn't the way."

"Promise me I get to say goodbye to him when the time comes," Catherine said tearfully. "I didn't get to say goodbye to my dog when I was little. They just took her away and that was it."

"I promise," Steve said, giving her head a kiss. "But Cath, Eddie has a lot of years left in him. He's not going anywhere anytime soon."

I wasn't. I'd know when it was my time, and we had a ways to go yet. I rested my head on her lap as she petted me furiously. I could sense something in her belly again, and I knew what it meant. We were going to have another member join our pack.

...

It was like any other day until I heard Catherine make a horrible, wailing sound. I was instantly alert and went upstairs. I nosed my way into Steve and Catherine's room and found Catherine sitting on the bathroom floor hugging her knees and crying. I was worried for her, so I pushed myself into her arms. She clung to me, crying harder. I could smell something sad in this room, but I couldn't understand what it was.

"I just...really wanted...her..." Catherine sobbed into my fur. That's when I noticed that the stirring in her belly was gone.

Oh.

I let Catherine hold onto me until she stopped crying. Then we just sat on the floor in silence until Steve came home.

"Cath?" his voice called. Then he was in the doorway, and I could tell he knew right away. "Oh, no. Cath?"

"She's gone," Catherine cried. I was shifted to the side as Steve got down on the floor with us and took her into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder as he comforted her. The two of them cried together. I felt really sad too. I wished I could take their pain away., but some pain you just couldn't do that so easily with.

...

This kept happening to Catherine. I'd sense the stirring of life in her abdomen, and not too long after, it was gone. I heard Steve call it a "miscarriage" once. They were both sad, and even Ethan was struggling to understand at almost three years old what was going on, but he was sad too.

"I don't understand," Catherine said one night. I was under the table, smelling all the goodness coming off of Steve's socks that were on his feet.

"I don't either," Steve sighed.

"We had Ethan no problem at all."

"I know."

"I really wanted more kids," Catherine lamented tearfully.

"Me too."

I heard them shift on the table. I assumed they were now holding paws.

"But I guess...I guess that is not what was planned for us," Catherine went on. I groaned as her foot found my back and started rubbing.

"I guess not," Steve agreed. I could smell the sadness, and I felt sad for them. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how.

"I'm sorry," Catherine whispered.

"I still love you," Steve told her. "That will never change. And who knows? Maybe when we least expect it, it'll happen."

"Maybe. I love you too."

And I love you both too. I wish I could tell them that. The only way I could was by licking them and cuddling them. I'm sure they knew how I felt about them anyway.

...

Eventually, Ethan got old enough to go to a place called "School." I didn't want my boy to go, but he had to. I sat by the window all day waiting for him, and Catherine would let me sit at the end of the driveway with her when Ethan got home from the "bus." It looked like it would be fun to chase, but Catherine wouldn't let me.

"Eddie!" Ethan would yell, and he would come running towards me. He was too big to carry around on my back anymore, but he held onto my collar tightly as we all walked back to the house. We'd play on the floor together, or we'd play outside. Catherine would start making food, which made me drool, and then Steve would come home from work. He was still working full time. He hadn't caught his bad man yet. I loved this routine, and even though I missed Steve and now Ethan every day, I still had Catherine. Then one day, Catherine went back to work with Steve, and I was alone in that house every day. I didn't particularly like it. I was bored a lot. I hated to admit it, but I sometimes missed the demon cat.

...

Life was going great when one day, Ethan did not come home on the bus. Catherine and Steve did not come home from work, and I instantly knew something was wrong. After a while, Danno came to get me.

"Come on, boy," he said. "We gotta go." He ran to grab one of Ethan's shirts that I had been fondly chewing on it that afternoon, missing him.

Go where?! I was anxious.

"Come on, Eddie," Danno said again. "Ethan's been kidnapped, and you're gonna find him."

I didn't know what "kidnap" meant, but it sounded very bad. I scurried to Danno, who didn't even bother to snap on my leash, and we ran to his car. Danno was swearing to himself and smelled scared and angry. I felt scared too, but I knew once I started to help, things would get better.

Oh yessiree...I was going to find my boy's boy. I was going to find my best boy, Ethan. As we drove like mad to Steve, I bared my teeth in anger at the fool who thought they could hurt my family. They would be sorry.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuhhhh. Will Eddie be able to save his best boy? Stay tuned! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So a friend of mine (and fellow author outside of fanfiction) told me once that the characters in a story will tell you their fate if you listen, so that is why this chapter is the way it is. Please don't hate me.**

**Tissue warning issued here.**

* * *

When we got to Steve's work, both he and Catherine were frantic with worry and anger.

"I want to kill this son of a bitch," Lou was saying angrily. Danno and I came in together then.

"I got it," Danno said, holding out Ethan's shirt to Steve, who took it instantly.

"Will he find him?" Tani asked, sounding fearful.

"This is Eddie we're talking about here," Steve said. "He will find Ethan."

He bent down and gestured for me to come, so I did. I nosed him, trying to ease his worry. We sure would find Ethan. I'd die trying.

"Smell," Steve ordered, putting Ethan's shirt in my face. I knew what my best boy smelled like, but I went along with it anyway.

"What's the status?" Doris asked, coming in suddenly.

"Mom, this isn't a good time..." Steve started.

"This is my grandson we are talking about here," Doris said firmly. "I am helping."

"Fine," Steve agreed. "I don't have time to waste arguing with you anyway."

"Who has him?" Doris demanded.

"We think it's Wo Fat's cousin," Lou answered.

"He has a cousin?" Doris asked.

"Yea. Mei Chan."

"A woman?" Doris clarified, sounding surprised.

"She apparently was fond of Wo Fat and wants revenge," Catherine said quietly. I went over to her next and licked her hand. I wanted her to know that I'd bring Ethan home to her safely. I would.

"Was there a ransom demand?"

"Not for money. She wants evidence from our last case," Steve answered his mother.

"Why?"

"Because she's involved."

"We are wasting time here, people," Danno piped up. I paced the room, anxious to start looking. Danno was right. We were wasting time.

"Junior and Tani," Steve started. "Take Eddie and start a covert search. If Mei discovers we are using a dog to find Ethan, it could end badly."

"You got it, boss," Tani said. She snapped her fingers, and I went to her. I didn't really want to leave my boy or my girl, but I could tell they needed me to do my job, so I did. Junior, Tani, and I ran out, and the search began.

...

We searched for hours. I would get a lead and then lose it. I was frustrated with myself. We had to find Ethan before it was too late. Tani leaked from her eyes a lot, and Junior even smelled scared and sad. I felt like I was failing everyone. When it was dark, Junior and Tani took me back to Steve.

"Ethan's trail is cold," Tani told Steve. "We searched all day. I'm so sorry, Steve."

"You all did your best. It was worth a shot," Steve replied. I felt like a bad dog. I hadn't found Ethan like he wanted. I whined anxiously.

"Anything new on your end?" Junior asked.

"No," Steve shook his head. He bent to pat me and tell me good job for trying. I did not want "good" anything until I had found my best boy. I went over to where Catherine was sitting, and she grabbed a hold of me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm scared, Eddie," she whispered.

I was too. I tried to be brave for her, though. She needed it.

"This is insane," Doris said, slamming her fist on the table. "How can the evidence already be missing?!"

"I don't know," Steve answered, sounding very worried.

"Someone's on the inside," Danno commented. "Dirty cop?"

"Then why take Ethan if they could do it that way?" Steve asked.

"To mess with you?"

"Here," Lou said, joining them with a small box in his hands. "This is what she wants."

"How do we still have that?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Oh," Tani said sheepishly. "I forgot to take it to HPD. I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine," Lou cut her off. "We got our leverage back."

Steve's black box rang, and he answered it.

"Yea," he said. "I have it. All right. I'll meet you there."

Everyone was alert now, even me.

"I'm to go alone," Steve said.

"I don't like it," Doris said.

"Me either," Catherine added.

"If it means getting Ethan back, then I'm going alone," Steve said firmly. No one noticed me, though, as I followed Steve out the door as he stormed off alone. My boy was not going to go without back up. Not on my watch.

...

I had jumped into the open box of the truck without Steve noticing, and I rode along in the back, trying not to slide out. Steve was driving very fast, which didn't make it easy. I did vomit from being tossed around so much. I felt bad for doing that. When we finally stopped, I quietly jumped off and snuck away out of sight. I could hear him talking to someone, but I was busy finding Ethan's scent. I found it all right, and I began to follow it. An explosion made me stop in my tracks, ears perked. Steve was yelling and asking why they would blow up what they wanted, but the second person tore off in their car without answering. I hesitated for a brief moment, deciding if I should go to Steve or keep on my path to Ethan. It was getting fainter as the car drove away.

"Go get Ethan, pup," Joe said, suddenly standing there. I was startled.

When did he get there?

"I've been here the whole time. Now go! I've got Steve," Joe promised. I knew he did.

No longer hesitating, I chose Ethan. I raced after the car.

...

It did not take me long to find Ethan when I kept the car in sight. He was in a big, abandoned building and being kept in a wooden crate, and I was angry. Who would do that to a boy?

"Eddie?" he said softly. I whined. I'm here, Ethan.

"Help me," he pleaded.

I'm helping, I promised. I started to chew on the crate and pull at the wood. Ethan began to push where I was chewing. He was a smart boy, that was for sure. He was almost five after all.

"Good boy," he whispered. "Good boy, Eddie."

Yup, that was me. Good Boy Eddie. I was just doing my job and protecting my family. I pulled harder, and the wood finally let go. I shuffled backwards suddenly from the release, and Ethan crawled out to me. Even though he was heavy, I still let him climb on my back. Together, we crept out where I had come in.

Shouts came behind us.

"Oh no," Ethan cried. I hurried my pace. We had to get out of there. I ducked into an alleyway and ran fast. Ethan was barely hanging on, I could tell. I sniffed hard, trying to remember the way to Steve. I could not let him down.

More shouts sounded behind us, and Ethan begged me to go faster. I went as fast as I possibly could.

...

I had done it. I had found Steve's work! Ethan was still clinging to me, and we got to the doors. I stopped, panicked. This part I could not do.

"Get the kid!" a woman's voice shouted. Oh, how had they found us already? I hadn't been fast enough. I felt even worse.

"Shoot the damn dog!" a man's voice yelled.

This was not good. I skittered away again, howling now. Steeeeeeve! I ran around the building, evading the bad guys. Ethan was bawling now, and I felt bad that I couldn't get him inside to safety. I had to do better than this. I had to save my best boy.

Gunshots sounded in the distance then, and I flinched. Unfortunately, I got us cornered. Ethan buried his face into my fur, and I turned to face the woman who was aiming her death stick (a.k.a gun) at me.

If this was the end, then I hoped I got to come back and somehow be able to bite her. I growled and bared my teeth at her.

"Stupid dog," she snarled.

Stupid woman. I hated her. I snarled.

She shrieked in surprise, then, as Doris attacked her from behind. I barked joyfully. We were saved! They fought and wrestled each other.

"Nana!" Ethan was shouting. Doris hit the woman hard, making her stumble.

"Run, Ethan!" Doris yelled at him.

I lunged forward, Ethan running beside me. I kept him shielded from the nasty woman.

It all happened so fast. The bad woman managed to knock Doris over, and she went for her gun to shoot Ethan. I barked a warning, going for the woman to stop her. Without missing a beat, Doris was up and racing towards Ethan. The bad woman fired her gun before I got to her, and Doris fell, landing on Ethan. I lunged at this woman, grabbing her arm that was holding the gun. She screamed and yelled, trying to kick me. I wouldn't let go, and I tasted her blood in my mouth. I hoped I was hurting her.

"Eddie! Release!" Steve shouted. I twisted my head to look at him, making the bad woman yell in pain. I didn't want to let go. I saw Catherine bent over Doris, pulling Ethan out from under her. He had been a little bit hurt from Doris falling on him, I could tell.

"Eddie," Steve said again, his voice a warning.

Fine, but she better get put in a cage for this. I let her go and started to walk towards Catherine. I heard another gunshot, and I whipped my head around to see the bad woman on the ground now, dead. I could smell it. I turned back to Doris, and I could smell she was dead too.

"Mom," Steve said, bending to touch her face. "Mom."

"Daddy," Ethan cried, leaving Catherine and running to him. Steve turned to grab his son into a tight hug, but he was still staring at his mother. I whined and licked Doris's face. I didn't want her to go, but she had saved Ethan. I had seen her do it.

"Are you all right?" Danno asked, running into view. "Is Doris...?" He stopped short, realizing. "Oh God."

"Nana saved me," Ethan said in a small voice. "Is she sleeping? Please wake her up so I can say thank you."

Catherine choked at this and leaked from her eyes a lot. Danno pressed his face into his arm.

"Nana knows you're thanking her," Steve promised, sounding choked up too. The rest of the team was now there, and Noelani was there, looking at Doris and leaking from her eyes herself. I lay down beside Doris, refusing to leave her. Eventually, I was forced to leave by Steve, and I followed them to his truck. We went home, and I could smell sadness everywhere. They were sitting on the couch while I was on the floor next to them. Ethan was sleeping while resting on Catherine. Steve was sitting up with his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Steve," Catherine said.

"She loved him so much," Steve told her. "She always told me she'd die for any one of us."

I knew the feeling because I would too.

"Have you talked to Mary?"

"Yea. She's coming for the funeral."

"Mei Chan is gone," Catherine noted. "I bet you're relieved. She's been on your radar for a while. Was she going to shoot you?"

"She was going to shoot Eddie," Steve said. "The moment he let her go and walked away, she pointed her gun at him."

What was this? I lifted my head, intrigued. The bad woman was going to shoot me with her death stick? That wasn't nice of her. I was glad Steve got her first.

"Mom's with Dad now," Steve said. "I believe that."

"They're never truly gone, Steve," Catherine said. I saw Joe standing there then, watching. I knew Catherine was right. I had seen Doris running towards a man while Noelani was putting her into a bag. They had embraced and then disappeared. I wondered why they didn't stay when Joe did.

"Because I promised to protect Steve no matter what," Joe answered, hearing my thoughts again. He was tricky with that.

Well, I'm glad you're around.

Joe just smiled. Then he turned and vanished.

...

Ethan did not sleep very well after that night. He screamed a lot, and Catherine or Steve would try to comfort him. In the end, it was me that helped him to sleep. I'd lay beside him, pressed into his side as his arm held me tightly. I knew he was having bad dreams. He cried a lot, and no matter how much I licked his face to make him feel better, it didn't help as much as I wanted it to.

"I think he needs to talk to someone," Catherine said one day. Ethan hadn't gone to school for a while, and he was currently sitting and looking out the window almost listlessly.

"I think you're right," Steve agreed. "Maybe we all do."

"It was very traumatic to start with. Losing his Nana at the same time made it all so much worse," Catherine sighed. Steve hugged her, and I went to sit with Ethan. My family was still so sad, and I didn't know how to make them feel better. I think that hurt the most.

...

Mary came with Joanie. There was a bunch more leaking of everyone's eyes and more sadness in the house. Joanie sat with Ethan, holding his hand. They were telling Nana stories, but Ethan was getting too upset to keep talking. I stayed with him, knowing he needed me the most. I had seen Steve break down and fall to his knees, gasping for air the night before. When I had gone to stand before him, he had grabbed me and looked into my eyes, begging me to never leave him. Then he had hung his head and said it was an impossible thing to ask of me before getting up and leaving me alone. I had been confused by it all so much.

"Are we ready?" Steve asked now. They were dressed for swimming, which confused me even more. I didn't understand. They took me with them but left me on the beach as they paddled their boards out into the water into a circle. I sat and watched carefully. Kamekona stood with me, making sure I didn't chase after them. I knew better than to do that, though. I sensed it was important. He was quieter than usual, and he didn't give me any shrimp. I was learning that I really didn't like humans to be sad.

...

One night, I found Steve and Danno sitting in the chairs in the backyard talking. I went to sit in between them, and Danno reached to pet me absently.

"You have that look," Danno said.

"What look?" Steve asked.

"The look that says you're thinking too much."

"I am thinking, yes."

"Care to share?"

Danno dug his fingers in deeper into my neck, and I felt my legs almost give out with pleasure.

"My son is terrified of his own shadow now," Steve said, sighing. "And my mother was killed. That's what I'm thinking about."

"No, there's more to it than that," Danno shook his head. I had fallen to my side at this point, and he was rubbing his foot on my belly.

"Catherine is going to homeschool him for a while since he is terrified to step foot into that school again because that's where he was abducted."

"And?"

"And we're thinking of traveling for a bit, give Ethan a change of scenery for a while, you know?"

"I see," Danno nodded. He stopped rubbing, and I looked at him, a little disgruntled at the sudden stop.

"This is our home, Danny," Steve said. "We just need to get away for a bit."

"I know," Danno replied. I gave up hoping he'd keep petting me, so I got up and put my head in Steve's lap. He rubbed my ears affectionately.

"Here's the thing," Steve said.

"What?"

"All the traveling is hard with Eddie."

"You're not...?"

"No, no. I was going to ask if you'd watch him while we're gone."

"How long are you gone?"

"A couple of months."

"Won't that upset Ethan not having Eddie with him?"

"He'll understand that Eddie can't travel as well as we do."

"And Eddie? Won't he be upset and confused?"

"I've been gone before," Steve answered. I was listening intently. What was going on here?

"All right," Danno agreed. "But if the dog gets depressed, you come straight home."

"Deal," Steve said. I had a bad feeling about this.

...

Ethan seemed to be excited about going away. He kept telling me he'd miss me but understood I couldn't travel with them. I wanted him to be happy, so I just licked his face and gave him my best smile. Steve and Catherine put stuff in bags, and one day, they were getting ready to leave. Danno was standing to the side as Steve bent down to me.

"Be a good boy for Danny," he told me, cupping my face with his hands. "We're just going away for a bit. We'll be coming home before you know it. This is going to be good for all of us."

I believed him. I did not smell distress on him. He was still sad, but he also had a smell of excitement about him. I knew they'd be back for me.

"Bye, Eddie," Catherine said, hugging me. "Be good for Danny. We'll be thinking of you every day until we're back home."

As long as I kept hearing "coming back home" I was good.

"Love you, Eddie," Ethan said, kissing me.

Love you too, Ethan.

"Have fun," Danno called as they got into Steve's truck. He had my leash in his hand now. I was tempted to chase after them, but I knew they needed to not worry about me.

"All right, you," Danno said, looking down at me. He tossed me a treat, and I snagged it as usual. "We're gonna have some fun, huh?"

Yes, I believed we would, especially if CharlieBoy was around.

* * *

**I know, I know...I said I was going to keep Doris alive, but the second I decided to keep Doris alive was the moment I realized what I was going to do with her character (it had nothing to do with being told to let her go, just to be clear...my decision was made long before that). It pains me to have Steve lose both his parents, but I would rather Doris die saving Ethan than the way she died on the show. Also, you are all probably relieved I didn't go with my original plan of having Catherine die saving her son.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. I got caught up in my other stories, and then I got sick...again. *Sigh***

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It was quite some time since Steve, Catherine, and Ethan had left. I was still waiting patiently for them to return. Danno had done his best to keep me company and entertain me, but I got bored with him easily. CharlieBoy, though...he was a good companion. We got up to lots of exploring together, and he threw those balls for me that I liked.

"Dad, is Eddie okay?" CharlieBoy asked today. I was lying on my stomach facing the door. I was willing Steve to walk through it. I really missed him.

"I think he's just missing Uncle Steve," Danno answered. He bent down to rub my ears and pet me all over. "Aren't you, boy?"

I really was. I hoped they were safe wherever they were.

...

Danno took me out for a walk one night, and I caught the scent of something interesting halfway through it. I was off my leash since we were walking in an area that was deemed safe by Danno. I charged on ahead, tracking this scent.

"Hey! Eddie!" Danno called. I ignored him. I kept sniffing until I found the source.

Well, hello.

A creature looked back at me. He was strange looking, and he did not seem to like me at all. He started to growl and stamp his feet at me. I bent down, my butt in the air as I wagged my tail. I wanted to play with him.

"Oh, whoa," Danno said, stopping behind me. "Eddie, easy. Back off."

No. I wanted to play. The creature was getting more and more worked up, though. I couldn't understand why he didn't like me. I was friendly. I lolled my tongue out to show I was harmless. The creature swiftly turned it's back to me.

"No, no, no," Danno was saying. "Eddie, come here. Come here."

This was interesting. What was the creature doing? I went in to sniff.

"EDDIE, NO!"

I twisted my head at his scream just as the pain ripped through the right side of my snout.

OW, OW, OWWWWWWW! I howled. I danced around, pawing at my face and crying at the pain at the same time. The creature scurried off, and Danno grabbed my collar and my paw to stop me from swiping at my face.

"Shit," he said. "Oh, shit. Steve's gonna kill me. Come on, Eddie. We gotta get you to a vet."

Vet?! Oh, no. I don't think so. I dug my heels in. Vets meant shots. Vets meant fingers in places I did not like at all. No way. Definitely not.

"Eddie, I'm sorry but you've got to," Danno said, getting down to my level again. "You've got porcupine quills in your face, Eddie. Those are bad. We gotta get them out. Damn it. I didn't even know they had porcupines here."

Porcupine? What an odd name. They should have gone with something easy like dog.

I reluctantly let Danno hurry me to his car. The pain was intense, and I didn't want those things in my face anymore.

...

"Oh, poor baby," Noelani said, stroking my back as I lay on the table. The vet was prepping, and Danno was trying to keep me still. He had called in reinforcements because he knew Noelani was good at making me feel better.

"Thanks for coming," Danno said. "I thought a female touch would help him out, and I remember you two are good buddies."

"Yes, we are," Noelani agreed. She kissed my head fondly. I thumped my tail.

"He's lucky," the vet said, coming over to me. I gave him my best death stare. I hated vets. He ignored me.

"How so?" Danno asked.

"He could have gotten way more quills than this, and they could have gotten into his eye."

"You can get them out, right?" Danno questioned. The vet gave him a look that implied Danno was being stupid (I recognized it because Steve gave it to Danno a lot). I tried to smile, but gosh darnit it hurt. I wondered-OW!

I flinched at the pinch. Noelani petted me soothingly. Damn vet. He got me when I wasn't paying attention.

"What is that?" Danno asked. He really did ask too many questions.

"Just something to help with the pain and to help me remove these quills," the vet answered.

"It'll be all over soon," Noelani promised me.

I got sleepy real fast.

...

"Is he okay, Dad?"

I opened my eyes to find CharlieBoy looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I wanted to lick it better. I still felt woozy, though.

"He's just fine," Danno promised. "All the quills were removed, and he's gonna be okay."

I wanted to sleep again. I felt myself being picked up. I don't really remember the car ride home, which was disappointing. I loved car rides.

...

I heard knocking on the door the next morning, and my ears pricked at a familiar voice. I scrambled to my feet and hauled ass towards it, frantic with excitement.

"Eddie!" Steve cried, welcoming me with open arms as I jumped at him.

Oh Steve. Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes! I licked his face and wagged my tail so hard I could barely stand.

"Good to see you too, pal," Steve grinned, getting me to stop licking him, but not before my tongue went into his mouth while he talked. He had eggs for breakfast. And bacon. Oohhh bacon.

"Are you done French kissing your dog?" Danno asked.

"Down, boy," Steve said, nudging me. I reluctantly got down. I didn't want to. He frowned at me then, noticing my face.

"What, uh, what happened?" he asked Danno, who scratched his head.

"Well, he...he found a porcupine."

"A what?"

"Yea, I didn't know they were here either."

"I know we have them...Danny, why didn't you call me?"

"It just happened last night! I didn't know you were gonna be back today. I have barely heard from you since you left!" Danno said, outraged.

"They got them all out?" Steve asked, examining me. I tried to stick him with my tongue again, but he dodged it.

"Yes. He's fine."

"Curiosity got you, huh?" Steve asked me. I grinned. I thought it was called a Porcupine, but what did I know? "Come on, let's get you home."

Home. Now that sounded amazing.

...

Catherine, Catherine, Catherine! I raced towards her, and she laughed as I flattened her to the ground. I sniffed her all over and licked her and whined.

"Hello, Eddie," she smiled, scratching me. It was heaven. She looked at my snout, tutting at me. I assumed Steve had told her what happened. She gave it a kiss, and it did feel better.

"Eddie!"

Ethan, Ethan, Ethan! I abandoned Catherine and ran towards him. I was more careful since he was smaller. I didn't want to get a swat for knocking him over. Ethan giggled as I washed his face with my tongue. He tasted like a lot of things.

"I think he missed us," Catherine noted as Steve helped her to her feet.

"I think so too," Steve agreed. I ran around with Ethan then. I was so glad he hadn't forgotten me. I never wanted my family to leave me behind again. I didn't care where they went. I'd stow away and go with them.

...

It was a long time later when Junior and Tani came to visit, and I sensed the stirring in Tani's belly. They had shiny things on their fingers too. I guessed they were mates for life since Catherine and Steve had those same shiny things on their fingers too. Humans were strange. Didn't they know you didn't need a shiny thing to be mates for life?

"Oh my God!" Catherine cried, seeing them. "You got married?!"

"While we were away?" Steve asked, faking hurt. He hugged Junior and Tani after Catherine.

"It was kind of spur of the moment," Tani answered, smiling at Junior. I went over and pressed my face into her belly. Hello, baby. I wondered if she knew it was there.

"Are you...?" Catherine asked, seeing me and looking at Tani.

"Oh...um..." Tani paused, looking at Junior again.

"Only if you want to," he said.

"What? What?" Catherine asked, growing excited.

"We're having a baby," Tani replied, clapping her hands together. Catherine began to shriek and dance around with her. I bounced with them too. It seemed like fun and an important thing to do in that moment. Junior laughed while Steve clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations," he said to Junior.

"Thanks," Junior beamed. I looked up at everyone and felt so happy for my family and friends.

...

"Eddie, would you quit chasing my ball?" Lou asked, annoyed. I looked up at him. What? It was a ball. He hit it, and I ran after it. Was that not the concept of fetch? Or had things changed and no one told me? I didn't like those balls much anyway. They were too small and too hard. I spat it out. I enjoyed my lazy days with Steve and Lou.

"McGarrett, did you teach him to cheat for you?" Lou accused.

"What? No," Steve answered innocently. I smiled at him. He winked back at me.

"I saw that," Lou said.

"Saw what? I had something in my eye," Steve told him. He swung and hit his ball. As per his instructions, I did not chase after it. I only chased after Lou's.

"Sure, sure," Lou commented. He gave me the stink eye while he went to hit another ball. Once it was flying, I was off to the races.

"EDDIE!"

...

One day, a visitor came, and I recognized his voice from somewhere. I stood at the side as Steve hugged the man tightly and went on about how good it was to see him. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I went over to him.

"Who's this guy?" the man asked, bending down to me as I pranced around him. I sniffed him cautiously. He smelled like that stuff Kamekona was always giving me. Shrimp. He also smelled sad and scared.

"This is Eddie," Steve said. "Eddie, this is Chin Ho Kelly."

Ah, Chin! I remembered them talking to him once upon a time. I wagged my tail. I already liked Chin if he was a part of Steve's pack.

"What brings you back home?" Steve asked. He sounded curious.

"Sara," Chin answered somberly.

"What happened?"

"She's missing," Chin said.

"Oh, no."

"She's been hanging around a bad crowd lately, and I've talked to her about it a bunch of different times. We got into a big fight two nights ago, and she ran off. I couldn't find her until I was notified that she got on a plane to come here."

"You think she's still here?"

"That's what I'm hoping," Chin answered. "I don't want to think the worst. I just want to think she's mad at me and is cooling off."

"Let's hope you're right," Steve agreed. "She's 16 and thinks she knows what she's doing. We'll find her. Come on, we'll go meet the team and start looking."

"Thanks, Steve," Chin said appreciatively.

"Come, Eddie," Steve said to me then, and I stopped sniffing Chin's pants. I looked at him.

What?

"It's time to go to work."

* * *

**Surprise! Hope you didn't mind that I brought Chin in for a chapter or two. Thanks for reading!**

**To clarify, the year is roughly 2025 because Ethan is roughly 6 years old as he was born in 2019. That is why Sara is 16. I'm sorry for confusion. I didn't do the timeline as through a dog's eyes, it's seasons changing not years (just my idea of that anyway). **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviewing! Happy reading!**

* * *

We arrived at Steve's work, and Danno and Lou were thrilled to see Chin until they heard about Sara. Tani and Junior greeted him as well. I sat patiently, waiting for Steve to give me a command. I knew to stay away from the fancy table. Danno came to give me pats after he was done with Chin.

"Okay," Steve said. "So we know Sara arrived here roughly 12 hours ago. Let's track her movements from footage at the airport to see who she was with and where she was going."

"On it," Tani said, playing with the table. I wanted to play with the table. It had everyone's attention, so it must be important. I lowered myself onto my belly and creeped over to it, hiding myself underneath it. I sniffed. It didn't smell so special. Maybe it tasted special.

"She's with this guy," Tani said after a while. There was shuffling of feet as everyone came over to look. I couldn't see anything. I felt left out.

"I don't recognize him," Chin told them.

"Facial rec says he is Brian O'Mally," Tani went on. "He's got priors. Robbery, assault..."

"What is Sara doing with him?" Chin asked.

"If you watch her, she looks tense," Steve pointed out. "She is not friends with this guy."

"She was not with him in the airport back home," Chin mused. "Was he even on the plane?"

I heard beeping and noises that were of interest to me, but I stayed under the table.

"No," Tani said. "He was waiting for her in the airport."

"We have his address," Danno said. "Let's go pay him a visit."

"Eddie?" Steve called. I crawled out from under the table. He frowned at me. "What are you doing?"

I did my best to look cute so he'd think I was innocent. I may have chewed on the table leg a little. It had not tasted special, not like bacon did.

"I brought her sweater," Chin said, bending down to me. I buried my face into it, recognizing this game of Search and Find. She smelled good.

"Eddie will find her," Steve promised. I started to bounce, excited. Let's gooooo already!

...

I was left in the truck while Steve and the others went into Brian's house. Tani had stayed back, which I guessed was because she couldn't run fast anymore with the baby still inside her. I could smell Sara, so I knew she had been there. It wasn't strong enough to suggest she was still there.

"Clear!" I could hear them yelling. I still didn't know what that meant. I caught sight of movement in the bush, and my hackles went up. Then I did a big No-No. I jumped out of the window of the truck and chased after the person who was hiding.

"Shit!" the guy shouted when I found him. I started to bark loudly and viciously. This guy smelled bad. He thought he could run faster than me, but he was wrong.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" he shouted as I launched myself onto his back and knocked him down. He fell down, sprawled. I then grabbed his pant leg with my teeth as he tried to get up and run away again.

"Eddie!" Steve shouted, coming out of the house after hearing all the commotion. Danno, Lou, Chin, and Junior were with him, and they all stood around the guy I had a hold of. Lou was laughing.

"Get him off! Get him off!" the guy was crying. I gave his leg a shake to show I meant business, and he screamed.

"Okay, Eddie," Steve said, laughing too. "Let him go. It's all right."

I looked up at him, pant leg still in my teeth. I didn't want to let go.

"Eddie," Steve said, a warning in his tone now. "Let go."

Fine.

I spat out the pants, and the guy curled into a ball and kept on crying. I stalked over to sit beside Danno, who was having a good chuckle. He gave me a good pat on the head. I knew he was pleased with what I'd done.

"Sit up," Lou said to the guy, annoyed. The guy obeyed, but he kept looking at me. I could smell his fear. I showed my teeth, and he yelped in fright. This was a fun game.

"Brian O'Mally?" Steve asked him.

"Y-Yea?"

"Where is Sara Waincroft?"

"Who?"

"Oh, don't do that," Danno said. "Come on. We've got footage of you walking out of the airport with her 12 hours ago."

"Oh, her. I don't know who she is. I just moved her," Brian said.

"Excuse me?" Chin asked. Brian smelled very afraid now.

"Are you telling me Sara was trafficked?" Steve asked Brian.

"Some guy paid me ten grand to do it," Brian babbled. "He didn't give me a name. He just sent me a photo."

"What guy?" Chin asked angrily.

"I don't know!"

"Book him, Danno," Steve said, and Danno stepped forward to do so. Steve gave me a good pat on the head as he passed me.

"Good boy," he told me. I hopped back up in the truck, and I waited for us to get moving again.

...

"Are you kidding me?!" Chin exclaimed. I whined and looked up at him from the floor. We were back at Steve's work, and apparently Tani had found out who had paid Brian.

"How many brothers does this guy have?" Danno asked, sounding frustrated.

"Wanna fill us in a little?" Junior asked, gesturing to Tani.

"Frank Delano murdered my wife," Chin said. "Then his brother, Paul Delano, kidnapped me and put me in prison to die. He died in prison himself about three years ago after getting stabbed by an inmate. Now there's another brother?!"

"Benny Delano," Steve said out loud. "Well, wherever he is, we'll get him."

"Is my past ever going to stop haunting me?" Chin asked, looking at them all. I got up and went over to him to lick his hand and make him feel better. He seemed like he needed it. He petted me absently in return, but he still smelled anxious, angry, and upset.

"I promise you, Chin, we'll get him," Steve said again. I gave a small harumph to agree. We would get this Benny Delano. Once I got my teeth into him, I'd shake him but good.

...

Steve set up Chin in the guest bedroom. Ethan was enthralled with having a guest (as was I), and Catherine did her best to feed Chin and make him feel better. I didn't think anything would cheer him up. He tried for Ethan, but Catherine eventually put Ethan to bed, and Chin became somber again.

"You guys just went through this with Ethan," Chin said to Catherine and Steve as they all sat in the living room together. I watched from the floor as usual.

"Yes, and we got him back, just like we'll get Sara back," Catherine said.

"We all know we're not supposed to make promises you can't keep," Chin replied. "Benny hasn't called me asking for a ransom, though, so I don't understand."

I didn't know how to help. I felt bad. I didn't like Steve's friends to feel sad just as much as I didn't like to see Steve sad. They kept talking until I fell asleep.

...

I was the first one awake, but it was still dark outside. I padded over to where Chin was sleeping as I heard him thrashing and talking. He kept saying "Malia. No!" over and over, and even though I didn't know what it meant, I could tell he was distressed. I disobeyed the No Bed rule (only Steve gives me the exception...and sometimes Ethan. Okay, Ethan always lets me in bed with him) and hopped up to join Chin. I nuzzled my way against him, hoping I would bring him some comfort. He was instantly awake as soon as my tongue hit his cheek. I couldn't help it.

"Eddie?" he asked, confused. I smiled at him and thumped my tail. He sighed and gave a small chuckle.

I liked that I could make people laugh. It was a nice feeling.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked me.

Well, not really, but I don't really know what did wake me up, so it could have been him.

"I'm sorry," he went on, rubbing my ears and head. I groaned appreciatively. He smiled.

"Good dog," he told me.

I'm here for you, I whined. This was one of those moments I wished I could talk, but he seemed to understand me as he put his arm around me and hugged me tightly while he fell back to sleep.

...

We spent the next day looking for clues. I did my best to Search and Find, but Sara could not be found. Chin was smelling very desolate near the end of the day, and I wanted to bite the person who was making him feel that way.

"Steve, what if we can't find her?" Catherine whispered. They were both in the kitchen while Chin entertained Ethan. I was waiting for some crumbs to be dropped. I guessed they couldn't see my hopeful expression and my wagging tail because they ignored me.

"It's not over til it's over," Steve answered quietly. "I'm not giving up hope yet."

I went over and pushed my face into his leg. Treat, dang it!

"Eddie agrees," Steve said, petting me.

That's not what I was after, but okay, I would take it. I accepted his love pats.

His black box made it's noise, and he answered it.

"What?" Catherine asked when he stopped talking into it and looked at her.

"We got a lead," he answered, excited.

...

They left me in the truck again, and this time, Steve rolled up the windows. He gave me a look after. Honestly, what was my purpose then? Why bring me at all? I know I'm to find Sara, and I can smell her. She is here in this abandoned building. She smells terrified. I pawed at the windows, barking.

Let me out! Let me out! Oooouuuuuttttt!

I was ignored. They all ran off to do their thing without me.

"Life's not easy for a dog, is it?" Joe asked.

Gah! I spun, which was hard to do in the backseat of a truck. Joe smiled at me.

"Sorry," he apologized. I didn't think he was sorry at all by the way he was smirking at me.

I have to get out. I have to find Sara!

"Why didn't you say so?" Joe asked. I watched him concentrate hard, and then he managed to unlock the door and open it for me. I was stunned. He gave me a wink.

"Ghost trick," he said. "Now go on! Get her!"

Thanks, Joe! I was out of there like a shot.

Sara, Sara, Sara! I'm coming!

I skidded around the corner and slowed down. I knew I could be walking into some dangerous territory. I followed my nose and crept through a hole in the wall, and I found poor Sara sitting on a chair crying. She definitely didn't look as though she was sitting in that chair on her own free will. I made sure there was no one there before I padded over to her. I could hear shouts and gunshots in the distance, and I knew I had to get her out of there. I also smelled a strong odor of something that I did not like. It tasted funny in my mouth too.

Sara saw me, and she didn't know what to do. I could see she couldn't talk. Someone had put that sticky stuff over her mouth. Steve had that stuff in his house. I stole it from him once, and he had laughed at me when I couldn't get it off of my paws.

I went over to her and started to chew on the ropes that held her arms down. I could smell hope from her now. She knew I was on her team, which was what I wanted. It was hard work, though, chewing. I eventually got through one, and she used her now free hand to work on the other one while I started chewing on the rope around her legs.

"Thank you, dog," she said now. Her mouth was now free too. "Thank you, thank you."

My pleasure. I smiled.

She untied her last leg and stood up. I moved to show her the way out, and she looked back and forth between me and the other way before deciding to follow me. We carefully walked to where I'd come in and crawled out the hole together, and that's when I heard the shouting.

"GET OUT IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

"SARA!" Chin was screaming. "NOOO!"

The entire building blew up, and Sara and I were thrown forward while we ran. She cried out as she fell, and I yelped. I rolled around trying to get up afterwards. Sara was sitting up and staring at the building in horror. I started to howl.

Steve had been in there. Had he gotten out? Had any of them gotten out?

"Oh my God," Sara whimpered. I cried too. I didn't hear anything. She grabbed onto me and buried her face into my neck, sobbing. I wanted to comfort her, but I also had to know if Steve was okay. Eventually, she got my hint and stood up, and we both ran around to the front of the building. Chin was kneeling on the ground howling while Steve, Danno, Junior, and Lou hung their heads and held back their own tears.

I was beyond relieved to see Steve okay, to see all of them okay. I barked.

Steve whipped his head around, and the shock and relief on his face was immense.

"Hey!" he said to Chin. "Look!"

"Uncle Chin!" Sara shouted.

"Sara!" Chin shouted back, getting to his feet.

Sara and I were both running towards them now, and Chin was running to us. He grabbed Sara and held onto her tightly while I danced around, barking happily. I had saved Sara. I had Joe to thank. I saw him standing beside Steve's truck, watching and smiling.

"Good boy, Eddie," Steve said, rubbing me all over vigorously. "Good, good boy."

"How did he get out?" Danno asked, noticing.

"I don't care. He saved Sara's life," Steve answered. He looked into my eyes in that familiar way he did. "I shouldn't have left you in there, buddy. I'm sorry."

It was okay. I got out, and Sara was safe. That was all that mattered.

...

Chin and Sara stayed for a little while, but then they had to go home. Sara had a hard time leaving me as she had latched onto me ever since I rescued her. Chin promised to get her a puppy when they got back. I hoped that puppy could bring Sara what she needed.

"Thank you, Eddie," she said to me as they were getting ready to leave. "I'll never forget you."

I'll never forget you either, Sara.

I knew I wouldn't.

Hugs went all around from everyone (I got some too), and then they were gone. Ethan put his arms around me and thanked me for being Super Dog again. It was his new nickname for me. Of course I loved it.

"Eddie, dinner!" Catherine called.

Ohhh, did someone say food time?

...

I loved my life. I loved my family. We spent so much time together having fun and playing. Steve and Catherine were happy. Ethan was happy. I was happy. Steve slowed down at work again, and sometimes he would take me to play Search and Find when he needed to. I didn't mind. I was very good at it. Ethan kept growing taller, but he still had time for me. We played Fetch a lot. When he went away on the bus, I missed him. Catherine would take me for runs, and I loved it. What I loved most, though, was our family trips. We'd go for drives, and Steve would let me stick my head out the window. We'd go exploring on trails, and I always found something to chase, which would annoy Steve, but he always said I was a dog doing what dogs do. I agreed. We had so many of what I called "best days" together. Then again, every day with my boy, my girl, and my best boy was a "best day."

...

A long time later, we went to see Tani and Junior, and they had their baby. They had named her Sophia. I loved her. She smelled small and new, just like Ethan had when he was brought into my life. There was lots of food at this event, which got shared with me either willingly or unwillingly (I can't help people leave their plates unattended at my level), and everyone eventually showed up to see the baby. Sophia was passed around to everyone one at a time. Noelani cooed at her and sang a song. Catherine teared up a little but adored Sophia all the same. Jerry told her a story about something called Area 51. I had no idea what it meant, and it seemed to make everyone groan and laugh. Adam cradled her and promised nothing would happen to her on his watch. Danno made her smile, which everyone "awwwwed" at. Kamekona held her for a little while and promised he would teach her how to make the best shrimp on the island. Flippa told her he'd teach her how to sing. Then Steve had her, and he rocked her and told her about how her parents had met. He promised her he would tell her again when she was older. He looked up at all of us and then at me, and I could tell he was thanking me from across the room for helping him get to this point in his life. I smiled back at him. This was what I wanted for him. This was my purpose for being here. He had saved me, so I had saved him. I looked around at my ohana (Joe explained to me what that meant since Steve said it all the time, and I loved it), and I was so glad that I ended up here with them. I would do everything to keep them safe. I loved each and every one of them with all of my heart.

"Eddie!" Ethan called, waving the ball. CharlieBoy was with him, laughing.

Did someone say Fetch? Yes, please!

And we were off to the races, but before I turned the corner, I looked back to Steve, and he was still smiling at me.

"Good boy, Eddie," he mouthed.

I did my best wink, and then I went to play with my best boy. What more could a dog ask for?

* * *

**So, this is a potential ending for this story now that I have uploaded the last chapter. If you want a feel good, no tears kind of ending to this story, then stop here. I know you guys want me to write it forever, but this was where I felt it was to end. If you don't read the next chapter, and I am warning you it is sad, then thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It has been a pleasure entertaining you with the perspective of a dog.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know you guys don't want this story to end, but here I am with the ending. But...**

**WARNING: Before you read this chapter, I must warn you that you are most likely going to experience a lot of emotions and cry. If you want an ending that doesn't make you cry, then stick with chapter 14's ending, which is why I wrote it the way I did. I've gone back and forth about posting this, but it's my original ending, and I'm going to stick with it. I hope you understand.  
**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**This is your chance to walk away, to not cry, and to not hate me as a writer.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**This is your last chance to walk away. **

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**If you're still reading this, then you can't say I didn't warn you lol. This is your final, last chance to walk away and have chapter 14 remain as the ending to this story.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Still here? Okay. You've been warned. Here we go:**

* * *

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years. We laughed, we played, we loved, and through it all, I knew that I had helped create this for Steve. Catherine's hoodie was kept in a safe place. I think it was a reminder to them and to me that this was how it helped them get back together. I think they also hid it so I wouldn't chew on it. I wish they'd know that I would never do that. I knew how important it was to both of them.

Ethan got older, but I was still his number one dog, and he was still my best boy. He was 10 now. Fetch was more interesting because he'd hit the ball with a stick first, and it went farther than when he threw it. I loved it.

"Eddie!" Steve yelled loudly. I looked at him, startled. How long had he been shouting at me?

"He's losing his hearing," Catherine said, looking at me. No, I wasn't. Was I?

Steve was looking at me, and I could tell he was afraid. I didn't want him to be afraid. I knew that one day I wouldn't be here with him anymore, and I knew he knew it too. I was closing in on about 13 or 14 years old after all. We still had time, though. I loved my family, and I would protect them as long as I was able to.

...

Walking got a little bit slower. My reaction time wasn't as quick anymore either. Getting up from the floor took more effort than usual, and sometimes I could take or leave food. I knew something was coming, but I always knew it would.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Steve asked me one morning. I thumped my tail and smiled. I could still do that well enough. He bent to give me some loving, and I made my appreciative noise.

"You'll tell me when it's time, right?" he asked me. We looked at each other in the eyes. He could tell I was feeling tired. I did my best to hide it, though.

"Promise me you'll tell me when it's time," he said.

I promise, but we're not there yet.

...

We had one of those best days again. It was one of my favorites because we were all together and having the best time. Ethan and I ran into the waves while Steve and Catherine watched. I couldn't really run anymore (it was more of a trot), but I still enjoyed doing it.

"Come on, boy!" Ethan shouted. He waved a big stick in his hand, and I swam after him. I loved a good stick still. He giggled and laughed as I pulled him around on the end of the stick. Then Catherine came out with her board and got me on it. They all laughed at me as I panicked and jumped off when the wave tried to carry me away with the board. I knew it was called surfing, but it wasn't my thing. Catherine was good at it, though. She was teaching Ethan, who was really good at it. Steve and I watched from the beach as she got him surfing the smaller waves. He had a hand on my head, and I groaned appreciatively at his rubs.

"This is all you, Eddie," Steve said. "You helped me be brave enough for Catherine, whether you realized it or not. I'm so glad you found her hoodie that day. I'm glad you showed me that I could be brave."

I knew you had it in you, Steve.

"You still doing okay?" he asked. I twisted my head to look at him, and he was watching me carefully. I gave a wink, and he smiled and chuckled.

I'm doing okay for now, Steve.

He didn't say anything else, but I could still smell the fear on him. He could tell I wasn't myself today. I hadn't been quite myself for a bit now, which I knew he was figuring out. I didn't want to think about it, though. Today was a best day, and I wanted to keep it that way. I only had so many best days left, you know.

...

A while later, I heard Catherine and Steve talking one night after they'd seen my puddle. I felt so bad about that. I had never done that before. Steve had assured me it was okay, that he wasn't mad. I believed him, but I still felt bad.

I sat outside their den door, listening.

"He is crowding 14 years old, Catherine," Steve was saying. "He's done well for his age."

"I don't want to lose him," Catherine cried. I held back from rushing in to snuggle her. I knew to give it a minute.

"Cath, I don't want to either, but it's becoming a reality," Steve said, his voice wobbly.

"He's a huge part of our family..."

"And he always will be whether he's here or not," Steve finished for her. "The ones we love never truly leave us. You know that."

"I know," she replied. It was quiet for a bit, so I decided that was my cue to enter. I went up to snuggle between them, and they both held onto me tightly, giving me rubs and kisses. I liked their salty tasting faces. It was glorious. After they fell asleep, I went down to Ethan's room. I slept with him most of the time anyway. He made room for me in his sleep when I hopped on. I fell asleep with his arm around me.

...

Steve took me for a drive one day, just him and I. It was exciting. He let me sit in the front seat even though I sit there half the time anyway. Only Catherine gets to put me in the back. I always make Lou and Danno sit back there, and they complain about it, but I know they secretly love it. Steve had the window down, and I stuck my head out to get the wind in my ears. All the smells were glorious. He was laughing as I started wagging my tail, and it was hitting him in the face.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked me, scratching my butt. He was the only one that knew I also appreciated butt rubs just as much as head rubs.

I barked in return.

"I like it too," he said. I turned to look at him, and he was looking at me with that smile. I smiled back. I wished I could tell him that even when I'm gone one day, he'll be all right. I think he knew it, though. My boy was very smart.

...

Things got a little more difficult for me as the time went on. I couldn't really run or trot well anymore, and sometimes I was not interested in Fetch. After enough times of me ignoring food, Steve took me to the awful vet, and they told us that I was old and full of something they called cancer. They told us that I wouldn't have much time left.

"So, I just make him comfortable?" Steve asked the vet. I was giving the vet the Stink Eye. He never had good news for me. Never.

"Yes. When it's time, bring him back here unless he passes on his own," the vet answered.

"Okay," Steve nodded. He kept hugging himself and looking at me. I looked up at him from the stupid table they put me on, and I tried to convey that I was sorry for making him feel this pain. I never wanted to make him feel pain.

"Come on, buddy," he said, picking me up and carrying me out to the truck. I loved being carried, but I didn't love why I was being carried. I felt bad that I couldn't look after myself.

Steve leaked from his eyes a lot as he drove us home. I walked beside him once he helped me down from the truck, and we went slow. He talked to Catherine, who also began to leak from her eyes. She got down with me and held onto me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie," she said to me. "I'm so sorry you're sick."

It's not so bad with you guys caring for me, I wanted to tell her. The only person they didn't tell right away was Ethan. I think Steve wanted to protect him from something sad, but I knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from him forever.

...

One night, we were all lying in the grass outside looking at the sky. I could hear Steve telling Ethan about the stars, and Catherine was lovingly petting me all over while she listened. We had just had a visit with Danno, who had spent a little extra time giving me a treat and pats. I knew he knew. I could smell the sadness on him. I had watched "golf" today, and Lou commented on how I finally stopped chasing his white ball. Then he noticed I didn't really move, so he came to love me up and tell me what a good dog I was. Steve told him I was having some trouble, and Lou got down and gave me one of his white balls to entertain myself with.

"You don't have to chase it to enjoy it," he had told me. "Even though I know half the fun is in the chase." Bless him. He had certainly come a long way since we first met.

"Dad," Ethan said suddenly, bringing me back to the moment. "Is Eddie sick?"

I felt Catherine tense, and I could smell anxiety on Steve.

"He is, buddy," Steve agreed.

"But he's going to be here forever, right?"

"Ah, Ethan," Steve sighed. "Dogs don't age the way we do. They get older faster."

"So he's going to leave us?"

"One day, yes."

Ethan crawled over to me then and hugged me tightly. I licked his face in return.

"Don't go," he told me. I wished I could promise that, but I knew I couldn't.

"Ethan," Steve said, taking him into his arms then. "Eddie will always be with us even if he isn't here with us. You remember I said that about Nana?"

"Yes."

"So he'll be with Nana and Grandpa and Joe," Steve explained. "He will be waiting for us to be with him again, just like they are."

"Oh," Ethan said. "I understand, but I still don't want him to go."

"I don't either, buddy. I don't either," Steve agreed, sounding teary.

Catherine held onto me then, and I rested my head on her leg. I didn't like to cause such sadness, but I knew they had to talk about it. Talking about it would make them feel better. Keeping it inside would make things worse.

I felt Steve's foot rubbing me then, and I groaned and stuck my tongue out right before I blew loud wind from my rear, making them all laugh and have a happy moment again. As long as I was able to, I'd make them happy.

...

Over the next few weeks, Steve dedicated all of his time caring for me. We went for slower walks. He helped me eat. He let me win at Tug of War. Ethan played with me still but more gently. Catherine took me to the beach with her too, and I watched her surf. Then she'd just sit with me watching the water, and I'd lean into her, and she'd put her arm around me and tell me how much she loved me. I loved my ohana. They took care of me just like I took care of them.

When it got to the point I could barely get up, Steve made the call to everyone, and they all came one day to see me. CharlieBoy came with Danno, and even Grace came to give me kisses. Lou, Adam, Jerry, Tani, Junior, and Sophia came and spent the afternoon telling stories about us. Kamekona and Flippa came with treats. Noelani came too, and we had one last day together even though it was shared with everyone. If it wasn't so sad for all of them, it would have been a great time for me. I was getting a lot of attention. It was amazing. They told me how much they loved me and how I'd never be forgotten. They were all leaking at one point, but I knew they'd be okay. They had each other.

"When?" Danno asked Steve when everyone else had gone.

"There's no exact day or time. The vet just said soon," Steve answered. "And from the looks of things, it could be any day now." He was on the floor next to me, petting me all over. I loved it.

Danno didn't say anything else, but he did start to leak from his eyes a little bit. He thought no one noticed. He slid the treat into my mouth, and I managed to eat it because I didn't want to turn away what was potentially my last treat from him. The two of them just sat with me quietly, rubbing my ears and my head and my body. I was okay with that.

...

A few sleeps later, I could no longer get up on my own feet and hurt all over, and it became clear to me that my time here was coming to an end. I felt sad that I had to leave my family, my ohana.

"It's okay, pup," Joe's voice said. I looked to see him kneeling in front of me.

Joe? It's been a long time.

"I'm still here. I've always been here. Soon, you'll be home with me," Joe assured me. I liked that. If I couldn't be with Steve, then I'd love to be with Joe. We could watch over Steve together. Joe sat with me until Ethan found me. My best boy patted me anxiously and called for Steve, who came instantly. Catherine was right behind him. I looked up at my family, feeling terrible for not being able to make them feel better. It was my job after all.

"Is he okay, Dad?" Ethan asked. I could smell Steve's sadness in big waves. Catherine's too. I knew it was time. I looked at Steve, and he knew I was telling him that the time had come, just like he'd asked me to. He nodded, eyes growing wet.

"Ethan," Steve started. "Remember we talked about how Eddie will have to leave us one day? This...this is that day."

"No," Ethan started to leak water from his eyes. He held onto me tighter. "No, he's fine."

"Ethan," Catherine tried.

"He's fine!" Ethan shouted. I whined. I wanted to lick his face and make him feel better, but I was too tired. I felt Steve loosen Ethan's grip and pick me up and carry me to his truck. Ethan was crying and yelling in the house. Steve settled me in the backseat of the truck and made sure I was comfortable. Joe came to sit with me while we waited. I don't know what Catherine said to Ethan, but he eventually came to see me one last time. He was still leaking water down his cheeks.

"I love you, Eddie," he said, his voice thick with emotion. He hugged me tightly, and I thumped my tail in return. "I'm going to miss you so much. You are the best dog ever."

And you are my best boy, Ethan.

Ethan hugged me for a long time before Steve gently made him release me. Ethan stepped back to let Catherine see me next. She was leaking water too. I groaned as she petted and scratched my ears one last time. It still felt so good. Hers was always the best.

"You're such a good boy, Eddie," she whispered. "Such a good boy. I love you. Thank you for bringing me back to Steve. I'll never forget that. I'm glad I got to say goodbye, but this isn't goodbye, Eddie. It's just so long for now. I'll see you again. I know you know that."

I love you too, Catherine. I licked her nose, and she leaked water even worse than before. She backed away, putting her arms around Ethan, and I knew it would be the last time I saw them in this life. Steve gave them both a hug goodbye before closing my door and getting into the truck, and we drove away. He tried to be careful as he knew I was in pain. I knew where we were going, and I was ready.

...

It seemed like a long wait, but I think Steve was happy for it. I knew I was. Leaving Steve was probably the hardest thing I was ever going to do, but I knew he'd be okay. He had Catherine, and they'd help each other. They'd help Ethan. Joe kept telling me I'd be okay, and I knew I would be. When the vet called us in, Steve carried me to the table and set me down. I was really tired by this point and feeling a lot of pain. Steve smoothed his hand over me while the vet did whatever it was he was doing.

"Hey," Danno's voice said. Both Steve and I looked up to see him in the doorway.

"Danny," Steve said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Catherine told me. What, did you think I was really going to let you do this alone?" Danno asked. He gave Steve a hug before he came to stand next to me, and he started petting me too. No treats today, but that was all right. I wasn't hungry.

"I, uh, I appreciate you coming down here," Steve said. His voice was so sad. He was leaking a bit of water too.

"I know how much Eddie means to you. He means a lot to all of us," Danno replied. Then he cupped my face with his hands and looked right into my eyes.

"Eddie, we're gonna miss you, buddy, and we love you and can't thank you enough for all that you did for us, but we know you're tired and you're ready to chase some rabbits in a field somewhere, and that's okay. It's all right," Danno said. He was getting a bit choked up himself. "Just don't forget us, okay?"

I wouldn't. I'd never forget any of them. They were my ohana.

"Do you need a minute?" the vet asked.

"Yea, if that's okay," Steve nodded. The vet left, but Danno just stepped back to give Steve room. Joe stood off to the side too. I wished I could tell Steve he was there. I think he'd appreciate it. Steve put his arms around me then and hugged me tightly.

"You're my good boy, Eddie. You helped me get Catherine back. Without you pushing her shirt in my face every chance you got, I would have let her go. I would never have Ethan. I owe you everything," he said thickly. "You're my best bud, and I'll never forget you."

You'll always be with me, Steve, and I'll always be with you. We both know that.

"Say hi to Pickles for us," Danno added. I made a noise of clear disdain in my throat, making them both give a half choked laugh in return. Of course he'd bring up the demon cat, but at least I got one last chuckle from them, even if they were both still leaking.

"Danny," Steve admonished, punching Danno's arm lightly.

"I'm sorry. I say stupid shit when I'm upset," Danno apologized as he pet me again. "He knows that."

I did know that. I was okay with laughter to help with pain. I never wanted them to stop laughing.

Steve kissed my head then, and rubbed my fur a little more before calling the vet back in.

"It's just a pinch, and then he won't feel a thing," the vet assured them. Danno stood with his hand on Steve's shoulder while Steve held onto me. I felt that pinch all right. I really didn't like shots. Then it got a little sleepier feeling in my head and body.

"Good boy, Eddie. You did good, buddy. I love you. Eddie, it'll be all right."

I know, Steve. With you, everything's always all right.

I closed my eyes, feeling it sink in, but I wasn't sad. I had fulfilled my purpose. I also had faith I'd see him again. I had known from the beginning that he'd love me, and I loved him, and that love would never end just because we were apart.

I, Eddie Good Dog McGarrett, had succeeded in my mission in getting Steve and Catherine back together, making Steve happy, and keeping my family safe. I know he'll be all right because after all, a dog knows a lot more than human's realize. When I heard Joe's voice telling me I was a good pup and that I'd be with him soon, I knew that it was okay to finally let go.

I can rest now.

...

_The older man turned to see the dog come running towards him, and he smiled wide. Within seconds, the dog was on his hind legs in the man's arms, licking his face. Laughing, the man patted the dog and told him how nice it was to finally pet him too after all that time. Then, they both turned to look at the family of three in front of them in the yard, and the dog sat beside the man, who set his hand on the dog's head. For a moment, there was a light, and the father turned to see both of them, and they knew he could see them. The father's face broke into a smile, as if he had always known they'd be there watching over them, and he waved. The older man waved back, smiling too, and the dog barked. When the light faded, they stayed and watched their family, the McGarretts, knowing they'd always be there to protect them and that one day, they'd all be reunited once again._

**The End**

* * *

**I've had this ending written since the beginning. I know it was super sad, and I cried the whole time I wrote it because I can still see my nine year old self waving goodbye to my dog and thinking she was coming back. She didn't come back. I didn't get to say goodbye, which still breaks my heart to this day, but I have hope she's watching out for me still. This ending just seemed to finish the story, and maybe you disagree, but that's okay. I did give lots of warning at the start that you'd be upset by it. The idea was to show that our loved ones are never truly gone, which was why I had Steve see Joe and Eddie at the end.  
**

**Songs that inspired the writing in this chapter: Hold the Light by Dierks Bentley, Time by Hans Zimmer, Final Moments by Joseph Trapanese, Between the Days (Still There) by Siddhartha Khosla, and I Knew I Was Here to Love Ethan by Rachel Portman.  
**

**I can't believe I went from a one shot to a 15 chapter story. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It meant a lot to me that you stuck with me all the way, even if I did make you cry. I may write for Five-0 again in the future, but we'll see. Until next time!**


End file.
